Learning To Breathe
by musically inclined
Summary: Bella finds out something that could drastically change her and Edward's life forever. What is this secret? And why doesn't she want to tell Edward?
1. Finding Out

For Nikkirenzo 59's Challenge. RULE: Everyone has to be human.

Now, I wouldn't normally write an all-human story, like ever, but I have been thinking about an idea lately, this idea. I couldn't get it to work though. Then Nikkirenzo 59 came up with this challenge, and I was like…it could so work!

And by the way, this is in no way like all the other 'Bella is pregnant' stories. It is going to be infinitely different in the end.

So here ya go!

Enjoy!

I don't own it!

(P.S. – The whole story will be in Bella's point of view unless I specify otherwise.)

(P.S.S.- And yes, this is ANOTHER angst story. I know, I know! Don't hate me for always writing sad stuff! And although this is a humorous happy story for the first…long while, it is not a happy story. Just letting you all know that ahead of time.)

* * *

"Bella? Bella honey, are you okay? You have been in there for over an hour."

I covered my ears and tried to block out my husband's feeble attempts to get me to come out. You would think he would have received the message by now. Wife doesn't answer the door, wife doesn't want to talk. But no, he kept pounding on the bathroom door and shouting at me to get out.

"Bella, please!" Edward begged. "You ran in there immediately after you got home from the store. What are you doing?"

I looked down at the little device on the floor, the evil device, the device that was trying to ruin my life.

The device that told me I was pregnant.

Don't get me wrong. I have always wanted kids. Seeing the 'positive' on the test made me jump for joy…until I thought of Edward.

What would he think? Would he be happy? Would he be sad, mad, glad, joyful? So many questions ran through my head; it was likely to explode any second now from the stress of it all.

Edward and I had only been married for one year now. I was so scared that he wouldn't want a baby this soon. And if he didn't, what was I supposed to do? I refused to get an abortion; that was murder. Could I give the baby up for adoption though?

"Isabella Cullen!" Edward shouted.

I finally snapped. "Leave me alone!" I yelled.

He was silent for a minute before he spoke. "Are you sick again?" he asked.

I had been getting sick every morning for the past month. I wrote it off as the flu at first, but then the idea of me possibly being pregnant popped into my head.

"No Edward," I yelled. "Now take the hint and leave me alone!"

I knew it was a lost cause. In approximately five seconds, the door would be slammed into the wall creating a huge whole that would, once again, need to be fixed. So I took the evil device and stuck it in my back pocket.

Five…Why did Edward have to be so over protective? Four…It was incredibly annoying! Three…Couldn't he just mind his own business? Two…Stupid, stupid, stupid! One…But I loved him so much…

BANG!

I screamed and fell against the bathtub. "Edward Cullen! Look what you just did! Now you have to fix that…AGAIN!"

Just a week ago, he had banged the door open to get to me after I started throwing up.

"What is going on in here?" he asked in a calm, collected voice. I knew him well enough to know that he wasn't really calm and collected though.

"I…uh…well you see…"

"You are a terrible liar Bella," Edward informed me. "So why don't we just get this over with now. What is going on?"

I looked down at the floor and began to cry. Edward was immediately kneeling in front of me, holding me in his arms.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked softly as he rubbed my back.

"I don't want to tell you," I whispered through my tears.

"But you can tell me anything Bella." After a second, he added, "I love you."

I groaned and pushed away from his embrace, wrapping my arms around my knees and putting my head in between my legs. "Why do you _do_ this to me?" I moaned.

"Bella? You have me really worried now. Please tell me." He picked me up and put me in his lap. "Please." He stroked my hair.

I groaned again. "You are going to get mad," I said.

"I could never be mad at you," Edward said appalled. "Honestly, don't you know me at all?" he teased.

I was not in the teasing mood. I tried to wiggle out of his embrace, but he pulled me closer to him. "I'm sorry Bella. Obviously this isn't a joking moment," he said.

"No, it's not," I agreed.

"Will you please tell me what is wrong?" he asked softly.

I sat there contemplating for a minute. He would find out eventually. This wasn't something you could really hide. And if he was going to disapprove, it was better to have him disapprove now instead of later.

I snuggled closer to him and whispered into his chest, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

REVIEW!


	2. Telling Edward

Thanks for all the amazing reviews! And sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. My internet wasn't working for a while, so I DO have an excuse!

JAR:

I snuggled closer to him and whispered into his chest, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

There was no sound coming from Edward for a good minute. Not even his breathing could be heard. I started to worry that he had passed out or something.

I pulled away to look at him and nearly laughed despite the situation. Edward was sitting there, his mouth hanging open, eyes wide.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He blinked rapidly a few times before closing his mouth and letting out a breath he had apparently been holding. "Excuse me?" he asked quietly.

"I'm…pregnant?" It came out more as a question.

He let out another breath, and with this breath came a high pitched, "Oh."

Without my permission, tears came to my eyes. I had known this was how he would react, but having it happen for real made me extremely sad.

"Oh I knew it!" I cried trying to pull away from Edward. Apparently, he had gotten control of himself again, because he pulled me closer to him and wouldn't let me go.

"I knew you would be upset," I said still attempting to set myself free. "I knew you would be mad! That's why I didn't tell you!"

"Bella?"

"And now you aren't ever going to talk to me again! You hate me don't you? How could I let this happen? How could I be so stupid?"

"Bella?"

"This is going to ruin everything we have worked for! Maybe we could put the baby up for adoption. Or I could abort it…if that is the best thing for the situation." I in no way wanted to have an abortion, but I would do anything to make this right.

"Isabella Cullen!"

I froze and stared at Edward open mouthed. "Bella," he said softly as he stroked my hair. "I am in no way upset. And I am not mad. This will not ruin anything we have worked for. You aren't stupid. Of course I will talk to you. And there is no way in heck that you will put this baby up for adoption or abort it."

"But…"

"And it isn't just you that made this happen. Do I need to remind you about the birds and the bees?" He chuckled.

Despite myself, I laughed softly through my tears and rested my head on his shoulder. "So…you aren't mad?" I whispered.

"Actually, I am quite the opposite. I am ecstatic." He kissed me lightly on the head. "You just shocked me for a second."

I pulled away from Edward and looked him in the eyes. I could tell he wasn't lying. So I smiled.

"You're happy?" I asked.

He leaned in and kissed me softly, a seemingly permanent smile plastered on his beautiful lips. "Of course…I am," he said in between kisses. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I am more…than happy. I am…ecstatic."

"Well that's good," I whispered placing my forehead against Edward's and staring into his twinkling green eyes. "Because I'm ecstatic too."

After a minute of staring deeply into eachother's eyes, I jumped up, a fresh sense of panic on my mind.

"What is it?" Edward asked standing up.

"Edward? How do we tell my parents? And what about your parents? And your brothers and sisters?" I asked on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Bella honey, calm down," Edward soothed as he placed his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "We have been married for a year now. I think they won't be surprised at all. I think they will all be just as excited as we are."

"You really think so?" I whispered looking into his face.

"I really think so." He started to sway us back and forth before grabbing my right hand and placing my left hand on his shoulder. He then placed his free hand around my waist and smiled his crooked smile making my heart flutter. "May I have this dance?" He asked seductively.

I laughed softly and felt the blush creeping up my face. "Of course," I whispered before loosing myself in the melody Edward was now humming, my lullaby.

Review!


	3. And So it Begins:Family Reunion

JAR:  
I laughed softly and felt the blush creeping up my face. "Of course," I whispered before loosing myself in the melody Edward was now humming, my lullaby.

IMPORTANT (I skipped writing this part, but Bella and Edward went to the doctor to get everything confirmed. Bella is indeed pregnant, and she was one month along when she found out. She is now one month and two weeks along.)

IMPORTANT 2 (Edward and Bella are around twenty five. Alice is about twenty-five as well, so Lucy and Jordan will make more sense that way. Alice was twenty-two when she had them.)

IMPORTANT 3 (Charlie and Renee are married in my story. Deal with it! Oh, and Rosalie is actually nice to Bella. Well, for now…)

* * *

"Bella honey, calm down. Everything is going to be fine," Edward said. He rubbed soothing circles into my hand as we drove to his parent's house where we would be having a huge family reunion.

We had been planning this reunion for a few months now. Everyone would be there, my family and Edward's family alike. Edward and I had decided that this would be as good a time as any to tell everyone the good news.

"What if they get mad?" I asked, bouncing my foot up and down on the floor of the car.

"Why would they get mad?" he asked. "Bella, everyone is going to be so excited. I promise."

I tried to smile, but one person came into my mind that kept me from doing so. "What about Rosalie?" I asked.

Rosalie had found out only a year ago that her and Emmett weren't able to have children. Emmett was sad but was reassured by the thought of adoption. He would be fine with the news. But Rosalie…I didn't know how she would react.

"Rosalie will be fine. She might be upset at first, but she will learn to live with it. Besides, her and Emmett were planning on announcing that they are going to adopt a little girl whose parents died in a car accident last year. She is two years old."

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" I asked. "How do you know this and I don't?"

"Emmett got a little too excited and let it slip. He made me swear not to tell you, but, well, I just told you so oh well." He chuckled lightly.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "This is so exciting!"

"So is us having a baby," Edward said.

"Well yeah, but Rosalie has been so sad for the past year. I am so happy for her and Emmett!"

"Me too." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand as we finally reached the end of the long driveway. He turned off the car and turned to me. "And I'm happy for us," he said softly.

I smiled. "I know, but it is so good to hear regardless." I leaned in and kissed him lightly.

I pulled away and smiled. Edward smiled back before getting out of the car and coming to open my door for me. He helped me out, and I opened the back door to get the potato salad and fruit out of the car that were in a cooler. Edward grabbed our volleyball net and volleyball from the trunk.

"So how do you want to tell everyone?" he asked as we walked side by side toward the house.

"I don't really know. I figure we let Emmett and Rosalie have their moment in the spotlight for at least a few hours before we tell everyone though," I answered.

"That sounds like a good idea," he agreed.

Edward put the volleyball supplies in the grass before we walked up the porch to the door. He grabbed the cooler from me and knocked before putting his free arm around my waist and pulling me close. I smiled up at him.

Footsteps could be heard before the door opened and Esme appeared. "Bella, Edward!" she exclaimed. She kissed me on the cheek and hugged Edward as she ushered us in the house and closed the door. "It is so good to see you two!"

I smiled. "You too Esme! I brought my famous potato salad," I said motioning to the cooler in Edward's hands

She smiled hugely and took the cooler from him. "I am so glad! Now why don't you come on into the backyard? Everyone else is already here."

"Okay." Esme took the cooler into the kitchen leaving Edward and me alone.

I turned to him. "I don't know if I can keep this a secret much longer," I told him. I had almost blurted it out to Esme just then.

He laughed. "I am sure Emmett and Rosalie will be sharing their news soon. You won't have to wait much longer."

"How are you so sure?" I asked grabbing his hands and moving closer to him, swaying slightly.

"Emmett has a big mouth. It's as simple as that." We laughed together before Edward put his arm around my waist and started leading us to the backyard.

"Can you tell?" I asked before we got to the back door.

"Tell what?"

"That I'm pregnant. Can you tell?"

"You always glow, but now, you have a different glow about you. But you aren't showing in the stomach yet. And I'm not sure everyone else will notice the glow."

I sighed in relief. "I hope not. I don't want to take away from Emmett and Rosalie."

Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "You are amazing Bella. So caring." He tapped my nose and smirked.

I rolled my eyes and opened the back door. Edward and I walked outside hand in hand and were immediately bombarded by Lucy, our three-year-old niece.

"Auntie Bella! Uncle Edward!" she yelled in her high pitched voice as she wrapped her tiny arms around as much of our legs as was possible for her.

I laughed and Edward picked her up, spinning her around. "Lucy!" he yelled.

Alice came running over, an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry about her," she said as she reached us. She took Lucy into her arms and smiled. "She has been so excited to see you both!"

I laughed. "Well I've been excited to see you too Lucy," I said. She smiled hugely and wiggled around until her mother let her down. She scampered away towards her twin brother, Jordan.

Alice hugged Edward and me. "It is so good to see you guys. It seems like forever since we last saw eachother!"

"I know," I said smiling.

I caught Edward looking longingly at the small football game that was going on across the yard. I smirked and bumped my side into his. "Go on. I'll stay with Alice," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked, but he was already inching away.

"Of course. Go have some fun!"

He kissed me lightly on the cheek before running away to join the game. It looked like Jasper and Emmett were on one team while Charlie and Carlisle was on the other team. The middle aged against the young; I had to laugh at that.

I turned to Alice and smiled. "You wanna go sit down?" I asked her.

"Of course." We turned and started walking.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been great. Lucy and Jordan have been a handful lately, but Jasper is such a big help. I don't know what I would do without him."

She sounded smitten. I smiled. "You know you don't even look like you had twins?" I mentioned.

She laughed. "That's what Jasper says. I'm just as little as always!"

I laughed as well. I caught Alice looking at me oddly from the corner of my eye, but I ignored it. "So how is Forks?" I asked.

"It's just as rainy as always." I smirked. "Today is an odd day; it's actually sunny for once. I think I knew it would be."

"You know I still feel at home here," I said. "I think I feel more at home here than I do in California. I don't even know why Edward and I moved there. Everyone else is down here in Forks."

"Maybe you should just move back," Alice suggested. She was only joking, but I had been thinking about that a lot lately.

"You know, I think I am going to talk to Edward about that," I said thoughtfully.

Alice stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed my arms, turning to look at me. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"I think I am," I said.

Alice started jumping up and down causing me to do the same. She nearly squealed with joy.

"Keep it down Alice!" I scolded, smiling. "I still need to talk to Edward."

She stopped jumping immediately. "Oh if he doesn't say yes…"

I laughed. "I will force him to say yes. I will just tell him that even after two years of living in California, I still don't feel at home there. My home will always be in Forks."

Alice smiled and nearly dragged me to a bunch of chairs placed in a circle. Rosalie and Renee sat next to eachother watching Lucy and Jordan play with a huge blow up beach ball.

"Bella!" Renee exclaimed. She jumped out of her chair and hugged me tightly before forcing me to sit on the other side of her. Alice sat on the other side of me. "How have you been?" she asked.

"Very good," I answered. "Hey Rosalie."

Rosalie smiled. "Hey Bella. It's so good to see you."

I smiled back. Maybe she wouldn't be upset about the news afterall.

* * *

"Pass the steak?" Emmett asked as he shoveled spoonful after spoonful of potato salad onto his plate.

"Ease up on that and I will," I said laughing lightly. He smiled back and surrendered the salad. I passed him the steak.

Everyone was now seated at the huge picnic table Carlisle had apparently made. There was so much food, you would think over a hundred people would be here.

Once everyone had their food, we all started eating.

"So what do you call a man with no arms and no legs in a pool?" Emmett asked randomly.

"I don't know. What?" Esme asked.

"BOB!" His booming laughter filled the air causing everyone else to laugh. Even Lucy and Jordan laughed even though I was sure they didn't understand the joke.

"What do you call a man lying on a porch with no arms and no legs?" Jasper asked going along with the theme.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Matt!" He laughed and Emmett looked at him contemplatively.

"Nice one bro!" he exclaimed after a minute. They knocked fists, and everyone laughed.

"How do you make dirty water clean?" Charlie asked trying to join in the fun.

"How?" I asked smiling.

"You boil the hell out of it!"

I laughed so hard at that one that I thought I would explode.

"What do you call a girl on the floor of the bathroom looking at a little pink line?" Edward asked.

"What?" I asked as I finally got control of myself.

"Bella finding out she's pregnant."

My jaw dropped and I looked at Edward in horror. What was he thinking?!

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I continued to stare at Edward.

"Wh-what?" Renee asked quietly after a minute.

"Edward, I need to speak with you," I said. I stood up and folded my arms.

"Ooh! Edward's in trouble!" Emmett said. Rosalie smacked him on the head, and he shut up.

"Now, Edward," I said growing angry.

He stood up quickly and allowed me to drag him across the yard out of hearing range of everyone.

"How could you do that?" I yelled/whispered just in case someone could still hear us.

"Do what?" Edward asked playing dumb.

"I told you the plan before we got here Edward. We weren't going to tell anyone until Rosalie and Emmett told everyone their news!"

"But Emmett was taking forever, which actually really surprised me." He smiled at me sheepishly, but his smoldering eyes didn't get to me this time.

"_WE_ were supposed to tell everyone Edward. And we weren't supposed to do it until Rosalie and Emmett got _their_ attention!"

"Look, I'm sorry Bella. I'm really sorry."

He put his arms around my waist and started to sway. I kept my arms folded against my chest and looked away from him.

"Bella, honestly. It just seemed like the perfect opportunity, and I went for it without thinking." He pulled me closer. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

I chanced a glance at him. "We had a plan," I said.

"I know. I'm sorry." He pulled me even closer.

I looked at him. "And it was a very good plan," I said feeling myself losing steam.

"A very good plan," Edward repeated swaying us back and forth slowly.

I unfolded my arms and wrapped them around his waist. "And we should have stuck with it," I said softly.

"Yes." Edward leaned into me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I pulled away and smiled lightly. And then I scowled and pulled away.

"You're so unfair," I complained.

Edward smiled. "At least you aren't mad at me anymore," he said.

"Oh I'm still plenty mad at you," I said. "You better get used to the idea of sleeping on the floor tonight," I added.

He smirked. "Sure."

I slapped him lightly on the arm. "I'm serious! Now come on! We have some damage control to take care of."

I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the table. We sat down, and everyone stared at us.

"So…" I said casually. I tapped my leg with my hand, and Edward took it in his holding it still. "What's up?" I asked.

"You're pregnant?" Esme asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. I found out two weeks ago. The doctor confirmed it a week ago."

"You're having a baby?" Charlie asked.

"Yes dad. I'm having a baby. Edward and I are having a baby."

Renee gasped, and tears came to her eyes. "My baby!" she whispered.

"I didn't want to tell you all like that. That was Edward's fault." I glared at him. He smiled back. "Anyway, I wanted to wait until after Emmett and Rosalie told everyone their news."

Too late, I realized what I had said. I clapped my free hand over my mouth and stared at Rosalie wide-eyed. She was looking at Emmett who was looking at Edward who was looking at me.

"Bella!" Edward whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I know!" I squealed.

"You told them?" Rosalie roared.

"I only told Edward!" Emmett said. "He wasn't supposed to tell Bella."

"I was trying to reassure her!" Edward defended.

"Well now Rosalie is going to kill me!" Emmett yelled.

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on?" Carlisle asked, calm as ever.

"Yes, please," Jasper agreed.

Lucy and Jordan looked at us all like we were crazy lunatics.

Alice looked at them and pushed them off the bench. "Go play," she ordered them. They ran off after their abandoned beach ball.

"Now what is going on?" Alice asked.

Rosalie glowered at me. "Why don't you ask Bella and Edward? Apparently this is their night."

She stood up and stormed off.

"Thanks a lot Edward," Emmett said before running after his wife.

I put my head in my hands and began to cry. I had ruined everything. I had hurt Rosalie and Emmett, and they were never going to forgive me.

"It's okay," Edward whispered in my ear as he rubbed my back soothingly. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

Review please! I gave you an extra long chapter, please give me somthing back! REVIEW!


	4. Making Up and Moving Out

So, I will be updating this story like mad for the next while because it is for a challenge, and the deadline is coming up. (June 6, 2008) I have SO much that I want to put into this story, and I want to make it the best it can be so you all will like it and so I can possibly win the challenge. So give me some tips on how to improve it. PLEASE!

JAR:

"It's okay," Edward whispered in my ear as he rubbed my back soothingly. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

Edward and I were now in his old room lying on his bed. Esme had offered to let us stay here for the week, and we had agreed. I was crying in Edward's arms trying to think of a way to fix this all.

"It's okay," Edward whispered over and over again. "It's going to be okay."

We had come up here immediately after Emmett and Rosalie ran off. Everyone had congratulated Edward and me quietly before watching us walk away.

"It's not…okay Edward," I said in between my hiccups. "Rosalie and Emmett… hate me now."

"No they don't Bella," Edward whispered. "Emmett hates _me_, and Rosalie is just upset right now. It will all be fine. You'll see."

"I can't believe I just let it slip like that!" I cried. "I didn't even think about it!"

"Now you know how I feel," Edward said quietly. "I didn't mean to tell everyone our news. It just came out."

I nodded into his chest. "I do understand now," I whispered. "I'm still mad at you though."

"I promise you Bella, it will all be okay. I think I even hear Rosalie and Emmett coming here now."

I quieted down and listened hard. I could faintly hear footsteps coming this way and Rosalie talking to Emmett quietly.

"I'm still angry with you," she said.

"I know Rose, and I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it. I had to tell someone, and I thought I could trust Edward."

"You better get used to the idea of sleeping on the floor tonight," Rosalie said angrily.

I nearly laughed. She sounded like me.

"Oh Rose! Come on babe!"

"Shut up!" she growled. The footsteps stopped and she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Edward answered.

The door opened and in walked a very angry Rosalie and a very somber looking Emmett.

"We need to talk," Rosalie said. Edward and I stood up facing her and Emmett.

"Yes we do. I am so sorry Rosalie!" I said. "I didn't mean to let that slip. It just happened, and I am just so excited for you, and…"

She cut me off. "This was my news Bella," she said. "This was Emmett and my news to share with everyone. You ruined that."

I looked down, and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist reassuringly. "I know," I whispered.

"But…" I looked up at her hopefully. "You are the one that is pregnant, and Edward went and ruined _that_ news for you."

I laughed lightly, as Rosalie was now smiling. "Yes, he did."

"And Emmett ruined my surprise for me by telling Edward."

"Yes he did." I smirked at Emmett who glowered at me.

"And Edward ruined it by telling you."

"Yes."

She sighed. "So…I suppose I forgive you."

I stared at her in shock. "Just like that?" I asked. Rosalie wasn't usually the type of person to forgive and forget so easily.

"I suppose I will punish you by taking you shopping with Alice and me," she said smiling.

I grimaced but nodded. I deserved this.

"And I will punish Edward by not letting him come with. He won't get to see you for a whole day. We'll see how he handles that!"

Edward growled softly, and I hit him lightly on the arm. He stopped and squeezed me closer to him.

I smiled lightly. "I guess I deserve that one too." I let go of Edward and hugged her. "Thank you," I said.

"I suppose you didn't really do anything wrong. Now why don't we go explain this whole thing to the family? They are all still outside. I think they started a volleyball game to keep Lucy and Jordan busy."

I smiled and walked over to Edward. He took my hand and the four of us walked down the stairs.

"I really am happy for you," I told Rosalie and Emmett. "You two deserve this."

"And I'm happy for you," she said. "I'll admit, I am jealous, but you two deserve this as well, and I will not be mad at something I can't control."

I smiled. "Did you hear that Emmett?" I asked. "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still mad at you for getting me in trouble. Now I have to sleep on the floor!" he complained.

"Join the club," Edward said. "I have to as well."

Rosalie and I laughed. "Serves you both right!" I said.

We walked outside and walked over to the volleyball net. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and gathered around us.

"So do you want to tell us what is going on now?" Alice asked. She held the volleyball in her hand and looked at us expectantly.

"Well," Rosalie began. "When Emmett and I found out we couldn't have children," she looked down, but continued. "We were pretty upset. We have always wanted kids."

"Emmett kept bringing up the idea of adoption…"

"Oh my gosh!" Esme shouted.

Rosalie smiled lightly. "Emmett kept bringing up the idea of adoption, but I didn't want to go that route. I still wanted to try and have our own kids. I knew that we couldn't, but I was in denial."

"So finally about six months ago, Emmett got mad at me." She hugged him close to her and smiled up at him. "He told me we needed to move on and that he wanted to adopt. He wanted me to be happy again. After thinking it over, we both agreed to go to the adoption agency."

"We were put on the list, and about one month ago, we received a phone call that there was a little girl whose parents died in a car accident. She is two years old. The agency immediately thought of us, a young, loving couple, and that was that. We went into the agency, signed some papers, were approved, and we're adopting Maria!"

"Oh Rosalie!" Esme embraced her into a tight hug. "And Emmett!" She hugged him as well.

"You know," she said pulling away. "When I adopted you, Rosalie, it was one of the happiest days of my life. And then Carlisle and I adopted Emmett, and you two hit it off so fast! We were a bit worried that it would be against the law for you to get married, but you aren't related by blood. So it all worked out!"

Rosalie smiled, and Emmett held her close to him. "We get Maria in two weeks," he said happily. "She is the cutest little girl you have ever seen!"

Everyone, including the twins, surrounded them and we had a huge group hug. There were many 'congratulations,' and 'I'm so happy for you boths," before everyone broke away.

Renee hugged Charlie to her and smiled at me. "So Rosalie and Emmett are adopting and Edward and Bella are having a baby. This is so exciting!"

"Jasper and Edward should have a talk," Alice commented. "I'm sure Jasper would be more than happy to give Edward some tips."

"I would like that," Jasper said smiling.

"I would like to be included in that too," Charlie said.

I cringed remembering the talk he had given Edward before we got married, the one where he sat at the table polishing his gun the whole time. The one where he said he would gladly beat Edward to a pulp if he ever hurt me.

"I'll be nice Bella," Charlie said laughing at my reaction. "But Edward needs to know some things about being a good father."

"Don't worry Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. "I actually want to do this."

I smiled up at him and nodded. "Okay. But not right now. Right now, I want to play some volleyball. Besides, we have all week together before we go back to California."

"Well let's play some ball then!" Emmett shouted. We split into teams and began to play.

* * *

Edward and I were now in bed, cuddling together. Throughout the rest of the night, everyone kept congratulating Edward and me, and Rosalie and Emmett. I was worried that one of us would have been forgotten, but we both received the same amount of attention and excitement. For that, I was grateful.

Now, I was trying to decide how to bring up the topic of moving back to Forks. I didn't know if Edward would agree, but I honestly didn't feel at home in California. I wanted to be back in Forks near everyone. I wanted to have Alice, Rose, Renee, and Esme with me as I went through this pregnancy. I wanted to have Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Charlie with me to be the crazy men I knew they were and to make me happy.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked quietly as he pulled me closer to him.

Now was my chance. This was the perfect opportunity to ask him. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He kissed me on the head.

I took a deep breath and took the plunge. "What would you say to us moving back to Forks?" I asked quietly.

He was silent for a while before asking, "Why?"

"Well, everyone else is here. I kind of wanted to be near everyone during this pregnancy." I smiled. Just thinking the word pregnancy made me smile. "And plus, we have lived in California for a few years now, and I still don't feel at home there."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded angry.

I sat up and looked at him oddly. "Tell you I wanted to move?"

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel at home? We moved to California, because I thought you would feel happier there in the sun. Why didn't you tell me you didn't like it?"

I cuddled into him again and shrugged. "I was worried you would be angry. I was worried you wouldn't want to move back here to Forks."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He stroked my hair. "Why would I be angry at that? If you don't feel at home, if you aren't happy, then of course we will move back to Forks."

I smiled and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really." He leaned down and kissed me lightly. "We can go looking for houses while we are still here this week. And I can look for a job. I'm sure Carlisle will be able to set something up at the hospital."

I smiled. "So how long do you think it will take to get settled out here?" I asked.

"Do you want it to be fast?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, I was thinking of working for another two months in California. If I do that, I will have been there for two years, and I will get paid more when I quit. And then you can have more time to do what you want to get ready."

I smiled. "Two months?"

"Is that okay?"

"That's perfect." I leaned up to him and kissed him passionately before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

Edward and I were in the moving truck, the music blasting, and the windows rolled down, singing together. I was ecstatic that we were finally on our way to our new house in Forks where I would finally feel at home.

The song ended, and I turned down the radio. "Thank you Edward," I said, smiling at him.

"For what?"

"For letting us move. For being a great husband. For being a great daddy even when the baby isn't born yet."

I smiled and put my hand on my belly. I was now three and a half months along, and you could see my baby bump. It wasn't huge yet, but it was steadily growing.

Edward reached over with one hand and put it on top of my hand. He smiled at me and turned back to the road.

At nightfall, Edward pulled into a motel parking lot and came around to help me out. He grabbed our motel suitcase and took my hand with his free hand. We walked in together and got a room.

I immediately went into the bathroom and took a shower while Edward went downstairs to the vending machines. I felt disgusting from the full day of traveling, and my back ached like no other. Maybe a shower would help.

When I was done, I got into my holy shorts and T-shirt and walked into the room where Edward was waiting on the bed, every kind of snack you could think of surrounding him.

"Hey beautiful," he said patting the spot next to him. I sat down and took in all the snacks around us.

"You got the mother load!" I exclaimed clapping my hands together.

"I didn't know what you would be craving at the moment, so I got you everything," he said.

At the moment, I was actually craving a pint of chocolate ice cream with gummy bears on top, but I didn't want to burst Edward's bubble. He tried so hard, and he handled my hormonal outbursts and many cravings very well.

"Thank you," I said kissing him before picking up a bag of powdered donuts and ripping them open. "You're the best."

He laughed and grabbed a bag of potato chips. He ate the whole bag in five seconds flat and went on to the starbursts he bought.

I laughed at him and pushed everything off the bed. I got underneath the covers and smiled up at him.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Very."

He climbed on top of me making sure to support his weight on the bed. He smiled hugely as he placed a starburst in his mouth and leaned towards me. He put the other half of the candy in my mouth and bit it in half. I laughed as he began to kiss me, both of us still chewing our treat.

"You're just trying to make me stay awake," I said as he pulled away.

"Is it working?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled and patted the spot next to me. "Nope. Now get under here and let's play spoons!"

He chuckled and obliged. He began to hum my lullaby, and I was asleep in no time.

I woke up to hear the shower running and rolled over. Edward must have been the one taking the shower. He wasn't next to me.

Just then, an overwhelming sense of nausea overcame me. I bolted out of bed, my hand over my mouth, and started pounding on the locked bathroom door.

"Let me in!" I nearly screamed, trying to hold in what was in my stomach from yesterday and nearly gagging in the process.

Edward shut off the shower and opened the door, a towel wrapped around him.

"Bella?"

I shot past him and leaned over the toilet, expelling everything in my stomach into the bowl. Edward came up behind me and held my hair out of the way, rubbing my back soothingly.

When I was done, I slowly stood up and went to the sink to wash my face. I hated that Edward had to watch my little show every morning. It had to have been gross for him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he came up behind me.

I turned around and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. "I'm fine," I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

"Why don't you go change into something comfortable while I get ready?" he suggested as he wiped the tears from my eyes. "Then we can be on our way. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get to Forks."

"I don't feel good Edward. I don't think I can travel today," I whispered.

"It's just the morning sickness Bella. You will be fine by this afternoon."

I nodded and pulled away. "Okay. Just let me go get ready."

He kissed me on the head and watched me walk out into the room.

I put on my most comfortable sweat shorts and my black T-shirt. I then put my hair into a messy bun, not really caring what I looked like. I just wanted to get into that truck and get to Forks as soon as possible.

Edward came out of the bathroom dressed in his pajamas and a T-shirt. I looked at him oddly, and he smiled.

"I wanted to make you feel better. If you are going to dress comfortable, why can't I?"

I smiled and walked over to the bed. It appeared Edward had packed all the snacks and our things. He picked up our suitcase and allowed me to lean on him while I slipped on my flip-flops.

"Okay," I said quietly. "Let's go."

The morning was awful. Edward had to pull to the side of the road three times so I could throw up. He held my hair each time and wiped away my tears, telling me everything would be okay.

True to his word, I was fine by the afternoon. My back ached and I was tired, but other than that, I was great.

We were almost to our new home now. I was so anxious to get there that I was practically bouncing in my seat.

Edward chuckled. "Be patient, love. We're almost there."

I smiled and grabbed one of his hands in mine. But then, my mind started to fill with worries and my smile left.

"Edward, how are we going to get all of our stuff into the house?" I asked. "I can't carry anything heavy. You can't do all the heavy stuff alone."

He smiled. "I wanted to surprise you."

I looked at him confused as we pulled into the driveway of our new home. He just smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he helped me out of the huge truck. He put his arm around my waist and led me to the front door.

"You'll see," was all he said before he picked me up bridal style and opened the front door, carrying me over the threshold.

"SURPRISE!"

I nearly cried at all the people standing before me. Everyone was here. Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Lucy, Jordan, and little Maria were all in front of me smiling hugely.

I smiled as I looked at Maria. Edward and I had never met her before. She was little with jet-black hair that reached her chin and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen before. Rosalie held her on her hip, bouncing her slightly.

"Oh my gosh! What are you all doing here?" I asked. "Edward, put me down," I said quickly.

He did as he was told and put me on my feet, keeping one arm firmly around my waist.

"We all came to help you unload and unpack," Charlie said. "And Jasper and I never got to have that talk with Edward at the reunion."

I grimaced. I had hoped he had forgotten about that.

Renee walked over to me and gave me a huge hug. She took a step back from me and told me to turn to my side.

"This is so exciting! You have the baby bump now!" she exclaimed.

I laughed and hugged her again. I then hugged everyone else in the room. When I got to Emmett and Rosalie, I stood back and looked at Maria.

"You must be little Maria," I said sweetly.

She nodded her head at me and leaned into Rosalie more.

"I'm your Aunt Bella," I said. Maria snuggled closer to Rosalie smiling slightly.

Emmett laughed. "She's a little shy. She just got used to everyone else. It took her about the full two months since you were last here."

I smiled at her. "Well that's okay. I used to be shy too."

"Bella, shy? No!" Emmett laughed and spun me around in a bear hug.

I smiled as he put me down. "Well let's get to work then," I said. I walked over to Edward, and he put his arm around my waist.

"Okay," he said. "All the guys can come help unload the heavy stuff. The girls can unload the little boxes. You can start unpacking them too as we get some of the shelves and stuff in here."

I turned to him and frowned. "You think you're better than me?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"You think men are better than woman?" I asked.

"Um…no?" He knew these were my hormones speaking, so he kept calm.

"Girls can carry heavy stuff too," I said angrily. "We aren't invalids who can only take things out of boxes and put them away."

"I never said that Bella."

"Yes you did!"

"You're the one who said you couldn't carry heavy stuff in the truck!"

"That's because I don't want to hurt the baby! But I am not an invalid, and Rose, Alice, Esme, and Renee can do just as much as you guys can!"

"I know that Bella."

"Then why are you making us do the stupid stuff?"

"Bella…"

I frowned at him and broke down crying. He took me into his arms and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't think girls are anything less than boys. If anything, girls are better than boys."

I pulled away and wiped my tears away. "I'm sorry Edward. It's the stupid hormones."

He chuckled and hugged me again. "I know Bella. It's okay."

I turned and saw everyone looking at us. They looked on the verge of laughter. I frowned at them. "What's so funny?" I asked.

They immediately sobered up. "Nothings funny," Jasper said. I caught him winking at Edward though.

"So are you okay with the guys doing the heavier stuff Bella?" Edward asked. "I just don't want any of you girls to hurt yourself. I would rather us men get hurt."

I smiled at him and nodded. "That's fine."

He smiled crookedly and kissed me lightly before leading the men outside to the truck.

* * *

REVIEW please!


	5. Motherly and Fatherly Advice

Thanks for all the amazing reviews!

JAR:

I smiled at him and nodded. "That's fine."

He smiled crookedly and kissed me lightly before leading the men outside to the truck.

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

I leaned against Edward as we sat on the couch watching TV. My hand was placed on my now large stomach, Edward's on top of mine. I looked down at our intertwined fingers and smiled.

I was now five and a half months along. We had found out that the baby was a boy. We were going to name him Henry Charlie Cullen, after my father.

Edward was the best husband a girl could ask for. He helped me with anything and everything, and he made sure I was comfortable at all times.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward asked.

"I'm just so happy." I smiled up at him and kissed him.

"Well that's good to hear." He kissed me back.

"So when are Jasper and Charlie coming over?" I asked. They had never gotten to the little talk they were going to have with Edward. Everyone had been so busy with work and everything that they couldn't have the talk until today.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I guess now," he said chuckling.

He stood up and grabbed my hands, pulling me up. This was one thing I absolutely hated. I couldn't even get off of the couch on my own anymore.

Edward took my hand and we walked to get the door.

"Bella, Edward!" Charlie walked in and hugged me awkwardly. Jasper walked in behind him, and then surprising me, Carlisle walked in after him.

"Hey," Jasper said.

"Hello. I thought I could offer some advice as well," Carlisle said explaining himself.

I smiled and hugged him and Jasper. "It's good you could all come and do this."

"I'm very interested to see what you have to say," Edward said.

I was about to shut the door when Rosalie, Alice, Renee, and Esme showed up. They pushed their way through the door and hugged me.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"Edward isn't the only one who could use advice!" Renee exclaimed. "We wanted to give you some motherly advice."

I smiled. "Where are the kids?" I asked.

"A girl in the neighborhood is watching Maria," Rosalie explained. "She's sixteen. I trust her. Honestly, I do."

I laughed. She was as nervous as ever.

"What about Emmett?"

"Like I'd leave Maria alone with him for an hour!" Rosalie laughed. "Anyway, he is getting some shopping done while he actually has the time."

"Lucy and Jordan are with Jasper's guyfriend's wife. She's a family friend," Alice explained.

I smiled. "Alright."

"We will take Edward up to your room," Carlisle said. "You girls can stay down here in the living room."

I nodded and walked over to Edward. "Have fun," I whispered.

"You too." He kissed me passionately before releasing me and walking up the stairs. I stood there breathless watching him go.

Once all the boys were out of sight, Rosalie let out a low whistle. "You keep that up and you'll be having another baby real soon!"

I blushed and walked over to the couch. I plopped down and made myself as comfortable as possible while everyone else sat around me.

"So how are you feeling?" Renee asked. "Only three and a half more months!"

I smiled. "I'm excited, but nervous. It's all happening so fast!"

Esme nodded knowingly. "Just wait until the eighth month. You'll be wishing it was going faster!"

I laughed. "That's what everyone is saying."

Alice smiled at me. "Do you have any questions?" she asked.

I sat and thought about it for a while before I thought of one. "What's it like? The birth I mean."

Renee laughed. "Are you worried about that?"

I blushed. "I'm not worried. I'm just…I'm a little scared. What if I can't handle it?"

Alice patted me on the shoulder. "You can handle it. You were made to handle it."

"Is it painful?"

Esme nodded. "Yes, honey. It's painful, but in the end, after all the pain, it is worth it. To hold that baby in your arms for the first time…"

I smiled and looked down. "What was it like…losing your baby?" I asked her.

She took a breath and sighed. "Why do you want to know that?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just want to be prepared for anything."

"You don't think you're going to lose the baby do you?" Alice asked.

I looked up and shook my head. "No. I just, I've always been curious as to how you dealt with that Esme."

"Well, I guess Carlisle really helped me. And then adopting helped a lot," she answered.

I nodded and turned to Rosalie. "How did you deal with not being able to have children."

"Like with Esme, I had Emmett to help me. And then adopting Maria…that was the best thing we have ever done." A single tear slid down her face, and she wiped it away quickly.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you guys. I was just curious."

They both laughed. "You didn't upset us dear," Esme said.

"Any more questions?" Renee asked.

"Um…I don't know." I actually did have a question, but I had been keeping it to myself for a few months now. I didn't want anyone to know.

"What's that face for?" Renee asked.

I looked away from her and blushed. "What face?"

"You have a question," Alice said. "What is it?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"Bella honey, you can ask us anything," Esme said. "We'll answer anything you ask."

"It's just…" I shook my head. "I don't want you guys to think I'm stupid."

"We wouldn't think that no matter what," Rosalie said. "Just ask it Bella."

"Well…what if…" A few tears slid down my face. "What if I'm not a good mother?" I whispered.

Renee surprised me by laughing. She stood up and sat down next to me. "I should have known. Every mother-to-be goes through this as some point."

She hugged me close as I wiped away my tears. "It's just, I've never done this before. How am I supposed to turn from being just me to a mother in one minute?"

"Every mother, new or not, goes through problems Bella," Alice explained. "But when that baby is born, something happens. You get a mother's instinct. You just know things."

"But what if I don't get that?" I sobbed into my mother's arm.

"Baby, you will. Every mother gets it," she soothed.

"Bella, I have seen you with Lucy and Jordan," Alice said. "You are amazing with them. You will be the best mother a child could ask for."

"You're the same with Maria," Rosalie added. "She loves you so much now, and she used to be too shy to even talk to you! Bella, you are going to be a wonderful mother."

I nodded into Renee's shoulder. "Thank you," I whispered.

"What are you doing to my wife?" Edward came running down the stairs. He kneeled in front of me and coaxed my chin up with his finger.

Everyone laughed. "They aren't doing anything Edward," I sniffled. "They are just reassuring me."

"About what?" he asked confused.

"I didn't know if I would be a good mother. They reassured me and told me I would be."

"Well of course you will be!" He kissed me on the cheek just as Jasper, Carlisle, and Charlie came down the stairs.

"Hey guys," I said, wiping away the last of my tears. "How was your talk?"

* * *

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

We all sat in my room. I was trying to think of questions to ask, but nothing came to mind.

"Nothing?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Hmm…do you know how to change a diaper?" Carlisle asked.

I laughed. "Yes. Bella and I have been going to those meetings for future parents. They taught us."

"You go to those?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well they teach you everything! This meeting is pointless!"

"No, not pointless," Charlie cut in. "I have some things to say."

I turned to him and prepared to listen.

"You remember the little talk we had before you married my daughter?" he asked.

I shuttered. "Yeah."

All traces of laughter left his face as he looked at me. "This talk will be a similar experience."

My eyes grew wide, but I quickly composed myself. I looked over to see Jasper and Carlisle fighting not to laugh.

Charlie stared me down as he spoke. "You will be in the delivery room with my baby as she has her baby," he said. "You will hold her hand and allow her to squeeze it as tightly as she needs to. You will not complain when you lose all feeling in your hand, and you will take every rude comment she says to you without so much as a nasty remark in return."

"You will not make her over exert herself after the delivery. Do all you can, possibly everything, for the first week as she heals."

"You will play with the baby and keep him happy while Bella does what she needs to. You will love your baby, and you will continue to show affection to Bella even though you will have two people to take care of now."

"You will tell your baby you love him everyday, and you will do the same to Bella. You will raise your child in a home free of fighting. If you must fight, you will leave the baby in his crib while you go in another room."

I nodded quickly at him, wide eyed.

"If you fail to do any of these things, I will take great joy in ripping you limb from limb and throwing you in my backyard. I will then proceed to set you on fire and revel in the flames."

I gulped.

"And above all," he leaned away and smiled at me. "You will love your baby and your wife no matter what. No matter how hard fatherhood gets, you will love them with all of your heart."

"I will Charlie," I said. "I will."

Carlisle turned to me then. "The only advice that I have is don't hesitate to call any of us if you have any questions. We will answer anything you ask."

Jasper and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"And no question is a stupid question," Jasper put in.

I nodded. "Thanks guys. You are all amazing."

We stood up and started walking down the stairs. I heard Bella crying and bolted down the rest of them.

"What are you doing to my wife?" I asked as I knelt in front of her.

All the girls laughed. "They aren't doing anything," Bella sniffled. "They are just reassuring me."

"About what?" I asked confused.

"I didn't know if I would be a good mother. They reassured me and told me I would be."

"Well of course you will be!" I kissed her on the cheek just as Jasper, Carlisle, and Charlie came down the stairs.

"Hey guys," Bella said, wiping away the last of her tears. "How was your talk?"

"Very good," Charlie said. He winked at me, and I cringed.

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

"What did you do to him this time?" I groaned.

Charlie laughed. "I just gave him a little advice. Nothing to worry about."

I shook my head and looked at Edward for reassurance. "Don't worry, love," he said. He kissed me on the forehead. "There were no guns this time." He chuckled.

"Good. Now everyone leave," I ordered. "I need some alone time with my husband!"

Everyone laughed before hugging Edward and me. They left, all of them saying "Bye!"

Edward sat down next to me and smiled. "So what did you have in mind?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed. "You wanna rub my back?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Of course." He helped me sit in front of him on the floor and then began to rub my back.

"So your talk really didn't involve guns?" I asked him, closing my eyes and reveling in the feeling of his hands on my back.

"Nope. Just a few threats here and there."

"Oh no." I buried my face in my hands. "I'm sorry Edward," I whispered.

"It's fine Bella. Your father loves you a lot. That's fine with me."

I leaned my head back on his lap and smiled up at him. "I love you," I said quietly.

"I love you more." He leaned down towards me.

"Not possible," I whispered as he kissed me lightly on the lips.

* * *

REVIEW please!


	6. Making Memories of Us

JAR:

"I love you more." He leaned down towards me.

"Not possible," I whispered as he kissed me lightly on the lips.

* * *

"So Bella, have you made any plans for pictures?" Alice asked the next week. Edward and I were over at her and Jasper's house. Edward had been working all day, and I had been home alone. I begged him to go somewhere, and he brought me here.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I bounced Lucy on my leg. She squealed and jumped down, running to her brother. They started dancing around, showing us all their skills.

"When I was pregnant, Jasper and I hired a photographer to take some pictures of us together, you know, before the big day."

Jasper stood up and was back a minute later with a photo album in his hands. He handed it to Edward and me to look through.

The book was filled with pictures of Alice and Jasper, Alice with her huge stomach.

"I never even thought of this," I said as we finished looking through the album. I handed it back to Jasper.

"Neither did I," he said. "But Alice suggested it, and I thought it was a great idea."

"Who did you guys hire?" Edward asked as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"There is a lady and her husband in our neighborhood who own their own business. I am sure they could give you guys a discount. They are phenomenal photographers."

I smiled. "You know, I think I would like to do that. What do you think Edward?"

He kissed me on the head. "I would love that."

ONE WEEK LATER

"Bella, we have to go!" Edward yelled up the stairs.

"I'm almost done!" I called back.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a yellow maternity sundress seeing as how it was amazingly warm outside. I had my hair in a ponytail, and I put it across the front of my shoulder. I put on very little makeup, and smiled at myself.

I turned and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Edward stood at the bottom in a pair of white shorts and a yellow T-shirt. He stared at me as I descended the stairs.

"You look…beautiful," he said sounding breathless. I laughed and hugged him.

"You look handsome," I said kissing him.

He smiled. "Are you sure you are okay with going to the beach in La Push?" he asked.

"Of course." I took his hand and walked to the door. I slipped on my yellow flip-flops, and Edward slipped on his brown ones.

We walked to the car hand in hand and pulled out headed for the beach.

"Are you excited?" Edward asked.

"I kind of am." I smiled. "I'm curious what poses they will have us do."

Edward and I had set up an appointment with Alice's neighbors, Jennifer and Daniel, to get our pictures taken. We were going to meet them at the beach.

"I'm sure they won't have us do anything too weird," Edward said.

I laughed. "Let's do this." He turned off the car and helped me out. We walked over to where Jennifer and Daniel were standing, camera in hand.

"Hello! I'm Jennifer. This is my husband Daniel." We shook hands. "Daniel will be taking the pictures, and I will be helping you both pose."

"Sounds great," I said.

"I thought we would start down there where the lighting is a bit better," Daniel said pointing down the beach.

We started walking, Edward's and my hands intertwined. "So how far along are you?" Jennifer asked me from behind.

"I'm about five and a half months," I said. Edward bumped my side lightly, and I bumped him back.

"Only three and a half more months," Edward said softly. He stopped walking and looked down at me kissing me lightly on the forehead.

We kept walking. When we finally reached our destination, Jennifer had us sit on a blanket.

"Now, here's the plan. We are going to let you two do whatever you want, and we will take pictures when we think it looks good. If we aren't getting enough good poses without us telling you what to do, we will start posing you. Sound good?" she asked.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

They backed off a few feet and stayed quiet. Edward put his arm around my waist and I leaned into his shoulder looking out at the ocean.

"So this is weird," I said.

"I think it is a good idea," Edward disagreed. "It allows them to get truer pictures."

"I never said it wasn't a good idea. I just said it is weird." I punched him lightly in the arm.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. I leaned up and kissed him back, putting my arms around his waist.

Eventually, we both ended up on our knees facing eachother. We continued to kiss eachother softly, Edward's fingers on my cheek, my hands around his waist.

When we pulled away, we were both breathing hard. Edward chuckled quietly and lay down. I lay down next to him and rested my hands on my stomach.

Edward leaned up on one elbow resting his head in his hand and put his other hand on top of mine. He looked at me, pure lust written all over his face. I turned my head to look back at him. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more," he said.

After staring at eachother for a while, I sighed and sat up. Edward helped me to stand, and he put his arm around my waist.

"Do you want to go wading?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled at me crookedly as we took off our shoes. We walked into the water and allowed it to lap around our knees as the sun began to set.

I turned towards him and put my hands on my stomach. He put his hands on top of mine and put his forehead against mine. We both looked down at my stomach smiling.

Just then, I felt a little kick against my hands. I jumped and pulled away. Edward looked at me oddly.

"He just kicked!" I exclaimed. "He just kicked!"

Edward looked at me confused. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. Henry kicked again, and this time, Edward was the one to jump.

I laughed. "He's really in there," I whispered. "A baby is really inside of me."

Edward smiled and kneeled in the water. He kissed my stomach and put his hands around it. "You've made mommy really happy," he whispered. "I love you already."

I laughed as Edward stood up. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too."

I then got a brilliant idea. I smirked at him and splashed him with water. He looked at me in shock, his hair dripping.

"Bella!" he exclaimed.

I just smiled. That is until he splashed me. I stood there spluttering, shivering in the knee-deep water.

Edward laughed. "Let's get you to shore." We walked hand and hand through the water until we got back to the blanket. He helped me sit down and then sat next to me.

"That was wonderful!"

I screamed and nearly fell over. Behind us stood Jennifer and Daniel, Daniel holding his camera.

Edward sat there laughing hysterically at me while I glared at him. "I forgot you guys were here," I said breathlessly.

"Well that's good. That makes for better pictures," Jennifer said.

"Did you get anything good?" I asked.

"We got two whole roles of good stuff. It should be developed and ready for you to pick up by next week."

I smiled and tried without success to stand up. Edward stood up and pulled me up.

"Thank you so much," Edward said. He wrapped my jacket around my shoulders and put his arm around me.

"Oh! Stay there! Last one!" Daniel ran a few feet away and took a picture before running back.

"Well, we should get going," Edward said. "I don't want Bella catching a cold. That wouldn't be good for Henry either."

"Is that the baby's name?" Jennifer asked.

"Yep. Cute huh?" I asked. Edward chuckled and kissed me. We started walking to the car.

"Thanks again," Edward said as he helped me in. "We will be by your house to pick up the pictures sometime next week."

"I am so excited to develop them. I honestly think your pictures are some of the best we have ever taken," Daniel said.

Edward smiled and walked to the driver's side. "See you later!" he called as they walked away.

When we got home, Edward helped me up the stairs into the bathroom. He started the bath water, making it hot for me, and hugged me. "I'll go make you something to eat while you take your bath," he said. He kissed me lightly before walking out.

"I love you!" I called.

"Not as much as I love you!" he yelled back.

* * *

REVIEW!


	7. You've Got Yourself a Deal

Thanks for all the reviews!

JAR:

"I love you!" I called.

"Not as much as I love you!" he yelled back.

* * *

Six and a Half Months Along

Edward and I were at our future parents meeting staring at one of the men in complete and utter shock. He had just said perhaps the stupidest thing you could ever think of.

"What was that Joshua?" Mrs. Klein asked, a little breathless.

"Well…I uh…well I just said that…um…women have it so much easier during a pregnancy?" Joshua stuttered.

Helen, his wife, took one look at him and started laughing. "Are you _kidding_ me?" she asked.

"Well, us men have to deal with all your…well your hormones. And we have to get you whatever you are craving at that moment in time. And we have to rub your back and feet and do everything for you!"

Helen just continued to laugh.

"Come on guys!" Joshua shouted. "Who agrees with me?"

Every man in the room stared at him in shock. They smartly kept their mouths shut.

Helen was one of my friends from the meetings. She turned to me and slapped me on the leg. "You tell him…why he's wrong," she said in between laughs. "Cause' I can't do it…right now."

"Well, um…" I stuttered.

"Go ahead, honey," Edward said. "You tell him exactly where he should go."

I smiled at him as he helped me stand. I stood in the center of the circle and turned to Joshua.

"Well, you say you have to deal with all of our hormones. Have you ever thought about what it is like for us women? We um…well we have to go through the emotional changes. We have to deal with it more than you men do."

"Come on honey," Edward encouraged from the sidelines. "Give him a piece of your mind!"

I smiled and started picking up speed. "Have you ever thought of how annoying our cravings are to us? They aren't just annoying to you. And we would gladly go and get what we wanted if we could actually fit behind a steering wheel!"

All the women in the room nodded in agreement.

"And as for our feet and back, we women live in constant pain. We only ask you for a simple back or foot rub every now and then. You only go through that for what? Twenty minutes a day? We go through the pain every second of every day. Do we complain all the time? No!"

All the women and every sensible man clapped while Joshua stared at me in shock. I was usually the shy one. He had never heard me talk so much.

"I want to see you try and go a whole day with this huge…lump…on your stomach!" I exclaimed. "I want to see you walk around in public feeling like a freak, feeling like a whale, and have you not complain once!"

"You know," Mrs. Klein said. "We could arrange that."

I turned to her in shock. "What?"

"We have sympathy bellies for situations just like this. You just gave me a brilliant idea Bella! Thank you!"

I smiled and sat back down next to Edward. He squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

Mrs. Klein walked over to a huge bag in the corner. She brought it into the center of the circle and opened it up. "Now I want all the men to line up right here. This is your assignment for the week. You are to ware this sympathy belly for a whole day doing everything your wife does right now without complaining once! Come on! Line up!"

All the men looked at eachother in shock.

"I said line up!"

All the men jumped up and ran to the bag. All the men except for Edward. He stared at me, begging me with his eyes to not make him do this.

"No way!" I said. "You get your butt over there right now!"

"But I have been a great husband Bella!" he said. "I have never once complained to you!"

"And for that I thank you, but you better get your butt over in that line right now!"

He eyed me for a second and then smirked. "How bout' we place a bet on this little assignment?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "And this bet would be?"

He smiled. "If I go a whole day without complaining…"

"Doing everything I do now," I added.

"Doing everything you do now," he smirked. "Then I get to choose the color of paint for Henry's room."

Edward and I had been fighting on the color for a few days now. He wanted a dark blue. I wanted a very light blue.

I smiled and stuck out my hand. "Well Mr. Cullen, it looks like you have yourself a deal."

He smiled and stood up. "You better get used to dark blue," he commented as he walked to the center of the circle.

"Ha!" I laughed. "You just get on over there, Cullen. You just get on over there."

* * *

REVIEW!


	8. I'm Not Worth Much

Thanks for the reviews!

JAR:

He smiled and stood up. "You better get used to dark blue," he commented as he walked to the center of the circle."

"Ha!" I laughed. "You just get on over there, Cullen. You just get on over there."

* * *

AT HOME

"Come out, Edward!" I called banging on the bathroom door for the millionth time.

"I will _not _show myself in this state," he answered from the other side.

"You are the one who made the bet," I pointed out.

"But you are the one who suggested this! I bet all the men in the class hate you now."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well I don't care about those other men. Now, you either get out here right now or Henry's room will be light blue by the end of the day!"

"Bella!"

"Are you _whining_?" I asked. "Are you _seriously_ whining? And I thought you were different."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You have been so caring throughout this whole thing, but that is only because you don't have to go through what I go through. Now that you have to do this, you are being like every other man on the face of this planet." I shrugged at the door. "I just thought you were different. That's all."

"Arg! You aren't being fair, Isabella!"

"Oh yes. I am being so unfair making you go through this for one day when I go through it _every freaking day of my life_. Oh yes, so unfair," I said sarcastically.

"Only for nine months," he contradicted.

"You only have to for one day!" I yelled, growing angry now. "Are you really that selfish that you can't do this for one day? Are you really so selfish?"

"I look like a freak!"

"And I look just dandy," I said. "Edward, I'm a freaking whale! But I still go out in public! I still do normal activities!"

"Because you're a girl! You're supposed to!"

I stared at the door open-mouthed wondering if he had really just said that. All the air left me creating a high pitched "Ah."

"Bella?"

I didn't say anything. He really wasn't who I thought he was. He was a sexist pig just like the rest of them.

"Bella, honey?"

A few tears slid down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away.

Slowly, the door opened. I turned around and walked down the stairs quickly. I went into the kitchen and began mixing the cookie dough I had started earlier. I heard Edward enter the room, but I didn't give him any indication that I had.

"Bella, baby?" he asked quietly.

I rolled my eyes as the tears kept coming. He was such a pig!

"What did I say?" he asked. "What did I do?"

I wiped away my tears and continued the mixing. "You didn't do anything," I said, faking happiness.

"Bella…" He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "You're a bad liar. What did I do?"

I pulled away from his grip and walked over to the fridge to get a water bottle. "Nothing, Edward."

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing's wrong!" I snapped. "Now move so I can finish these cookies!"

"Bella…"

I started putting the dough onto cookie sheets.

"What did I do?" he asked, frustrated now.

"Because you're a girl! You're supposed to!" I mocked nearly throwing the dough onto the sheet in my anger.

"Oh Bella." Edward wrapped his arms around me, turning me around to look at him. "I didn't mean it like that."

I pulled away and put the cookie sheets into the oven. "Sexist pig," I muttered under my breath. "You didn't mean that my eye! You just don't want me mad at you."

"What was that?" he asked.

I turned around and looked him in the eyes. "I said you sexist pig!" I said smiling slightly.

He stared at me in shock. "Bella…"

"You just don't want me mad at you. Well guess what, that chance is long gone. I am _mad_at you." I walked into the living room and started to pick up Edward and my lunch from earlier. "And this isn't my hormones speaking," I added. "This is me, Bella Cullen."

"Bella, please don't be mad at me," he begged following me around. "If you would actually look at me, you will see that I'm wearing the belly."

I looked at him and saw that he was indeed wearing the belly. His back was arched, and he was sweating slightly.

I looked away as I walked into the kitchen so he wouldn't see my smirk. I was still mad at him, but he looked hilarious.

"Come on Bella! I love you!"

"Don't worry Edward," I said. "I'm just a girl. This is what I'm supposed to be doing."

"I can't believe you took that so literally!"

"How was I supposed to take it?" I yelled. "Was I just supposed to say 'Okay,' and walk away all happy dandy?"

"Bella…"

"Because I will not do that! I am more than just a pregnant woman! I am worth so much more than that! I am not only needed to freaking have children!"

"I know that Bella," he said.

"That is not the only reason women are put on to this earth!" I yelled. "And I can not _believe_ you said what you said!"

In my anger, I dropped the plate I was holding. It shattered all over the floor slicing into my bare foot. I screamed.

"Bella!"

I grabbed onto the counter and lowered myself to the ground. My tears hit the floor creating little puddles. I reached up and grabbed a towel before I started to pick up the pieces of glass.

Edward walked over slowly and knelt down next to me. He took the towel from me and picked up all the glass. He went and threw it away before going into the bathroom. He came back with a box of Band-Aids and some Neosporin.

Silently, he picked out all the glass from my foot. I wrapped my arms around my knees and put my head in my knees.

Edward stood up to grab another towel. He knelt down again and wrapped the towel around my foot. "It's bleeding too much to put a Band-Aid on right now," he said quietly.

I didn't move. I just continued to cry.

Edward sighed and sat down next to me wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered. "I think you are worth so much more than you think. You are not just here to have children. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"What if that _is_ the only reason I'm here?" I whispered. "I'm not good at anything. It seems the only thing I'm useful for is having children."

"How long have you been thinking this way?" Edward asked appalled.

I shrugged. "For a while now. I look around me and I see that everyone else is good at something. But I'm not. I'm only getting all the attention I am from the family because I'm going to have a baby. They don't really care about me. They only want to see my baby."

"Oh Bella." Edward rubbed my back soothingly. "You are good at so many things! You are an amazing cook. You are a great person to talk to when I'm sad."

"Those are things that come with being a girl Edward. I'm not good at anything else. I'm only meant to be in the kitchen or having a baby."

"You kick butt at volleyball," he said quietly. "Once you get past all the clumsiness." He chuckled.

I smiled slightly.

"And you can tackle anyone in football. Even Emmett!"

"That's because they let me," I said.

"You are so tough in hard situations. I know a lot of girls who would just sit there crying when something bad happens to them. But you put on a happy face and go out of your way to help everyone else."

"I don't know," I whispered. "That still doesn't make me worth much."

"Isabella Cullen!" I looked up at him. "Without you, I would die! I would literally curl up into a ball and die! You are worth so much to not only me but to the whole family! They do not just talk to you because you are having a baby! They love you Isabella! _I_ love you Isabella!"

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just stared at him wide eyed.

"You are so amazing. Any woman who can carry something as big as this," he said pointing to his stomach, "is amazing. To carry it for nine months and to not complain, that makes you more than amazing."

"I ask you for backrubs," I said quietly.

"But you don't complain! You never once say, 'It hurts so bad!' You suffer through the pain and only very rarely do you ask me for anything. That makes you amazing!"

I rested my head on his chest. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be sorry," he said. "I love you more than anything in the whole universe. If something is bothering you, if I do or say something that hurts you, you have every right to tell me. Don't ever be sorry for telling me how you feel." He kissed my head lightly.

"Knock, knock." Emmett and Rosalie walked into the kitchen. They nearly laughed when they looked at Edward. "Are we interrupting anything?" Emmett asked smirking.

"No," I said wiping my eyes. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I plopped back onto the floor.

Edward grabbed the counter and heaved his way into a standing position. He took my hand and helped me up. I balanced myself on my good foot.

Emmett laughed out loud, and Rosalie was close behind. "Is there something you want to tell us brother?" Emmett asked.

"It's for a bet," Edward said. "The parenting class gets an assignment every week. This week, all the men are supposed to ware a sympathy belly for one day. I bet Bella that I wouldn't complain once."

"What do you get if you win?" Rosalie asked.

"I get to choose the color for Henry's room. If Bella wins, she gets to choose the color."

"I'll go paint shopping with you Bella," Rosalie said. I laughed.

"Well, we were going to ask if you both wanted to go to the zoo with us, but considering Edward's condition, I don't think that's a possibility anymore," Emmett said laughing.

"Oh no," I said patting Edward on the back. "Edward will be coming. And so will I. Just give us a second to get ready."

Edward grimaced but didn't say anything. I just smiled.

"Okay," Rosalie said smirking at Edward. "We'll meet you outside."

I nodded as they walked out. I turned to Edward and smiled. "You ready to go out in public looking like a whale?" I asked challenging him with my eyes.

"Of course." He smiled and turned around. "I'll go get ready." He swung his hips as he walked out of the room.

"I do _not_ walk like that!" I said.

"Oh, sorry." He arched his back even further, put one hand on the small of his back, and put his other hand on his stomach. He hobbled out of the room.

"I don't walk like that either!" I yelled hopping on one foot to chase after him. That is I hopped after him until I realized I had one hand on my back and the other on my stomach. I stopped and looked down at my belly. "I can not _wait_ until you are out!"

* * *

This is where the story takes an angsty turn. Next chapter will officially begin the angst.

REVIEW!


	9. Save Henry

Thanks for the reviews!

I don't own it.

JAR:

"I don't walk like that either!" I yelled hopping on one foot to chase after him. That is I hopped after him until I realized I had one hand on my back and the other on my stomach. I stopped and looked down at my belly. "I can not _wait_ until you are out!"

* * *

"Bella, honestly, it wasn't that funny." Edward rolled his eyes at me.

We were back from the zoo and were lying in bed. I was recounting to him everything that happened while there, making sure he didn't forget one detail.

"That little girl who came up to you, she so totally ran screaming to her mom!" I laughed and punched Edward lightly in the arm.

"She did not!" he protested.

"I believe she yelled, 'Mommy! I thought only girls had babies!'"

He sighed and rolled onto his back. "Okay, I supposed that was kind of funny." He smirked at the ceiling.

I grabbed my bucket of chocolate ice cream complete with gummy bears on top and took a bite. "And when you ate the piece of grass because you seriously thought I was craving it." I nearly spit out everything in my mouth. "You are so gullible!"

"Hey!" he said defensively getting onto one elbow. "You told me I had to do everything you did which included eating everything you ate. When you said you were craving grass, I thought that meant you were going to eat a piece!"

I laughed and flicked a spoonful of ice cream on his face. He looked at me in shock. "Oops," I said giggling. "Let me get that for you." I leaned in and slowly, very slowly, licked all the chocolate from his nose, his cheek, his forehead, his mouth…

I pulled away reveling in his crooked smile and glowing eyes. He was so happy, which made me happy.

"Anyway…" I turned away blushing. I was never usually the one to start the kissing.

Edward put his finger under my chin, turning my face to look at him. "I love you," he whispered.

I smiled hugely. "I love you too."

He kissed me lightly before sitting up, placing me on his lap. "What was your favorite part about today?" he asked playing with a strand of my hair.

I smiled and leaned against him. "I won the bet," I answered.

I could feel him shake with laughter beneath me. "Yes, yes you did."

"You only lasted four hours!" I closed my eyes. "You finally gave up saying 'This thing is too heavy!'" I laughed softly.

"Well it _was_ heavy!" Edward said stroking my hair. "I don't understand how you can handle having something that heavy on you. You don't even complain!"

"So what does that mean?" I asked sleepily.

He sighed. "Woman are infinitely stronger than men."

I smiled snuggling closer to him. "Most definitely," I whispered.

"Sleep my strong, sweet, _beautiful_ Bella." I could hear the smile in his voice. He took the bucket of ice cream from my lap and placed it on the bedside table before tucking me in and lying next to me.

"Stay me," I said through the haziness that was overtaking me. I wasn't even sure if I made sense.

Edward chuckled softly. "I will. I will stay with you forever and ever and ever and ever…"

I woke up the next morning feeling oddly sluggish. I felt this way every morning, but this felt different. _I_ felt different.

I ignored it and rolled over smiling at Edward, who was snoring softly next to me, one arm wrapped around my waist, the other covering his beautiful face.

I laughed quietly and shook him softly. "Edward," I whispered. "Wake up, Edward."

He moaned and rolled over, his eyelids fluttering opened. He smiled. "Morning, beautiful," he whispered.

"Morning handsome," I whispered back. "Guess what I feel like."

"What?" he asked.

"A piece of grass!" I laughed loudly, the sound filling the room.

Edward rolled his eyes but smiled. "You are the strangest person I have ever met…and I love you for it." He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"You want to know what I really feel like?" I asked when he pulled away.

"Of course." He smiled crookedly sending my heart soaring.

"Pancakes covered in maranera sauce." I licked my lips envisioning the meal before me. My stomach growled.

"Ew!" I was brought out of my reverie by Edward's disgusted voice. "That sounds…" He noticed my frown and changed his words. "Wonderful!" he finished.

I smiled and swung my legs over the bed preparing to stand up. "Do we have any maranera sauce?" I asked.

Edward stood up and took my hands preparing to help me out of bed. "No, but I can go buy some."

I smiled and let him heave me up. "I will not miss this part one bit," I said.

Edward chuckled and put his arm around my waist. Just then, a huge pain shot through my stomach. I doubled over in Edward's grip and grabbed my stomach, screaming.

"Bella?" Edward asked frantically. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I couldn't answer. The pain was too much. Just as quickly as it had come though, it left.

I straightened up and looked at Edward oddly. "What the _crap_ was that?" I asked panting slightly.

"I don't know. You tell me!" Edward set me down on the bed and knelt down in front of me. "What happened?"

I shook my head trying to clear my mind. "It was nothing," I said. "It was probably just the baby kicking really hard."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. He worried too much.

"Yes, Edward. I'm su…" I was cut off by another sharp pain, this one worse than the last. I screamed and wrapped my arms around my stomach nearly falling off the bed. Edward caught me and held me close.

"Bella, this is not the baby just kicking," he said quickly.

"Of course it is!" I said through clenched teeth.

He held me for a minute before gasping in horror. "Bella! You're bleeding!"

I looked down through the pain, and sure enough, I was bleeding. I felt myself start to get woozy at the sight of the blood.

"Edward," I whispered frantically. "The baby!"

He picked me up in one swift motion and ran as fast as possible down the stairs and out the door. He put me in the car and backed out a second later.

The blood was too much for me to handle. My mind grew hazy, and I turned my head to Edward. "Save Henry," I said quietly before succumbing to the blackness.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEWS are necessary for the continuation of this story! The more REVIEWS I get, the more motivated I am to write! So REVIEW!


	10. Why

Thanks for the reviews!

I don't own it.

JAR:

The blood was too much for me to handle. My mind grew hazy, and I turned my head to Edward. "Save Henry," I said quietly before succumbing to the blackness.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

"Save Henry," she whispered before going under.

"Bella! Bella, wake up! Wake up!" I screamed, grabbing her hand and slapping it. "Bella!"

I slammed the gas pedal down all the way and pulled into the hospital a minute later. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and was out of the car in the same second. I ran to Bella's side and pulled her out before running into the hospital.

"Help!" I screamed. "Someone help!"

To my surprise, Carlisle came running around the corner. He wasn't supposed to work today. "I had to come in last minute," he said simply before taking Bella from me. We ran into the ER where he set her on a stretcher and quickly got to work.

"What's happening?" I asked quickly. "Tell me what's happening!"

"Your wife is bleeding," Carlisle said trying to keep me calm. "We need to try to get it stopped if we are going to be cutting her open."

"You're cutting her open?" I yelled.

"We have to do an emergency cesarean if you want the baby to even have a chance of living!"

"What about Bella?" I asked frantically. "Is she going to be okay?"

"If we do the cesarean now, she has a good chance of being okay. Now stand back! Dr. Lawrence, you are needed in the O.R. immediately!" he said over the phone. He hung it up and scrubbed up quickly.

"She is only six and a half months along!" I yelled. "You can't do this yet!"

"Edward, _back up_!" he shouted. "This is the only option right now!"

I stumbled backwards and lowered myself to the ground leaning against the wall. Tears streamed down my face as I watched nurses and doctors rush into the room preparing to help Carlisle.

I couldn't just sit here doing nothing! I got up and quickly ran over to my wife. I grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go.

"Edward, you need to move!" Carlisle shouted.

"No! You can work on her just fine with me standing by her head!"

He shook his head but got to work. I leaned down and kissed Bella on the forehead. "It's going to be okay, Bella," I whispered. "You and Henry are both going to be fine. It'll be fine."

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I woke up feeling extremely tired as if I hadn't slept at all. I tried to move but winced in pain. I moaned softly.

"Bella?"

I knew that voice. I tried to open my eyes so I could see his face, but my lids were so heavy. I gave up trying and turned my head towards the voice instead.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Oh Bella!" He hugged me tightly but gently. "You scared me!"

"What happened?" I whispered.

"You had to have an emergency cesarean. Carlisle says you will be sore for about a week," he answered quietly. I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was hiding something.

"Where's Henry?" I asked, finally pulling my heavy eyes open. Something in his eyes told me something was really wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"Bella…"

"Where is my baby?" I asked, tears filling my eyes. "You give me my baby right now!"

Slowly, Edward walked across the hospital room. He came back with a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "He…he died…he died about an hour ago," Edward whispered, his voice cracking. "I wouldn't let them take him until you woke up."

I laughed. "Yeah right. Let me hold my baby."

"Bella, I don't think that is such a good idea…"

"Give me my baby," I said sternly.

"Bella…"

"I carried him for six and a half months!" I screamed. "I went through the cravings, the hormones, the pain, for six and a half months! You give me my baby!"

Edward looked at me wide-eyed before handing Henry's still body to me. I held him close, touching his tiny fingers, toes, cheeks…

"You're so beautiful," I whispered. "He's so beautiful," I said smiling at Edward. Edward continued to look at me wide eyed.

Just then, Esme walked into the room, tears in her eyes. She took one look at me and freaked out. "What were you thinking, Edward?" she yelled. "Why did you give her the baby?"

"She…she…"

"I carried him for six and a half months, Esme," I said. "I think I deserve to hold my own son."

"But, he's…he's…you aren't going to be able to let go as easily now!" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "You know, the joke isn't funny anymore. You can all just stop." Esme looked at me like I was crazy.

I looked back down at Henry and touched his little nose. "Your daddy and grandma are being weird. They say you died, but that's not possible," I whispered smiling. "I'm holding you in my arms right now."

"Bella…"

"And you are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. I was so excited to see you!"

Slowly, Esme walked over to my bed. "Edward, I'm going to take Henry now. You need to be here for Bella," she whispered. "She is going to be hurting a lot." Her voice cracked as she remembered things long past.

Esme carefully put her hands under mine and tried to take Henry from me. I wouldn't have it. "Why are you taking my baby?" I asked frantically.

"Bella," she said softly. "He's dead. You need to let go."

And suddenly, it all sunk in. My baby was dead. He was never coming back. I pulled him tighter to me as tears streamed down my face. "NO! He's fine! He has to be!"

Esme continued trying to take Henry from me, but I kept a hold of him. "NO! Give me my baby!"

Esme yanked one last time and pulled Henry out of my arms. She quickly ran from the room leaving me screaming and thrashing about.

Edward put his arms around me, tears streaming down his face as well, and rocked me back and forth. I punched him repeatedly, trying to get him to let go, but he wouldn't. He continued to rock me back and forth.

Eventually, I didn't have the strength to punch Edward anymore. I collapsed into his arms and cried harder than I ever had in my life.

"I carried him for six and a half months!" I yelled into his shoulder. "And now he's gone! How could this happen? Why did this happen?"

"I don't know," Edward whispered, sobbing along with me. "I don't know."

And we sat like that, Edward holding me, crying for our lost child.

* * *

I'm so sorry! I love you Henry!

REVIEW


	11. Mommy and Daddy

Thanks for the reviews!

I don't own it.

JAR:

"I carried him for six and a half months!" I yelled into his shoulder. "And now he's gone! How could this happen? Why did this happen?"

"I don't know," Edward whispered, sobbing along with me. "I don't know."

And we sat like that, Edward holding me, crying for our lost child.

* * *

The Next Day: Edward's Point of View

Bella lay curled into a ball on the hospital bed, a vacant expression in her brown eyes. I could do nothing to ease her pain. All I could do was sit here squeezing her hand as I rested my head on her pillow, staring into her tortured eyes.

Carlisle walked in and sat down in the only available chair next to me. I didn't look away from Bella.

"I would like to discuss with you both what happened to cause this…tragedy." His voice broke on the last word. This was the same thing that had happened to him and Esme not too long ago.

"I don't know if Bella is really listening," I whispered. "But you can tell me."

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Carlisle asked softly.

She blinked her eyes slowly and turned her gaze to him.

"Well, as you both know, this all started when Bella experienced sharp pains in her stomach. This was followed by heavy bleeding," Carlisle began. "We had to perform an emergency cesarean in order to save you Bella, and to give Henry even a chance of survival."

"When we went in and pulled Henry out, his left lung had collapsed and his heart was barely beating. We tried everything to get his heart rate up to normal, and we tried everything to fix his little lung, but there was nothing we could do." He shook his head sadly and put his hand to his forehead.

"We thought we had lost you too Bella because of all the blood loss, but we were able to save your life. We just…we weren't able to save little Henry's." A single tear slipped down his cheek. "Bella, basically, you had a miscarriage."

I turned my attention back to Bella and noticed that the vacant expression was back. She closed her eyes and opened them very slowly. "I…I need to use the restroom," she whispered.

I stood up and helped her slowly to her feet. Her stomach still hurt from her surgery only yesterday, so it took a while for her to stand up. I put my arm around her waist and allowed her to rest her head on my shoulder as I very nearly carried her to the bathroom.

"I can do it on my own," she whispered pulling away from me. Very slowly, she shuffled into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I stood there staring at the closed door, listening to make sure she was okay.

There was a moment of soft shuffling before Bella collapsed on the ground and started sobbing. I immediately threw open the door and took her into my arms rocking her back and forth not saying anything. No words could be said to fix this. Nothing could ever fix this.

Tears streamed down my face, but I didn't wipe them away. I kept my arms tight around Bella keeping her close to me.

Carlisle stood in the doorway, tears streaming down his face as well. "I…um…I'm going to leave you two alone now," he said quietly before leaving.

"Wh…what…what did I…I do w…wrong?" Bella sobbed. "Wh…what did I d…do?"

"Bella," I whispered trying to hide the pain in my voice. "You didn't do anything wrong. This is not your fault. This is no ones fault. It just wasn't meant to be."

"I…I'm not m…meant to be a m…mom?" she cried.

"Oh Bella." I buried my head in her hair. "Henry just wasn't meant to live right now. He is needed for bigger and better things somewhere else. But he loves you very much, and just because he is gone," my voice cracked, "doesn't mean you aren't a mom. You are still a mom, Bella. You are the best mom anyone could ever have, and you never ever forget that."

"And you're still a dad," she whispered softly. "You are an amazing daddy. Henry is very lucky."

"Yes he is," I whispered into her hair. "He is very lucky to have a mom like you."

"And a dad like you," she said quietly before being overcome by sobs again.

I picked her up into my arms and walked slowly to the bed. I put her down very gently and got underneath the covers with her refusing to let any space come between us.

After a while, Bella fell asleep to me humming her lullaby. Even in sleep, her face was pained. I wiped a piece of hair out of her eyes and leaned closer to her.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered into her ear. "I will make this better. I promise you."

And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

REVIEW!


	12. I Need You

Hey everyone. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update this story. Life pretty much sucks, so I haven't been in the mood. But hey, you don't want to listen to me ramble on. You want an update. So here you go!

JAR:

After a while, Bella fell asleep to me humming her lullaby. Even in sleep, her face was pained. I wiped a piece of hair out of her eyes and leaned closer to her.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered into her ear. "I will make this better. I promise you."

And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

The next day, Bella was discharged from the hospital. She was nowhere near healed yet, but I kept insisting that she would be better off at home. Carlisle finally agreed to let her go on one condition: we had to stay with him for the next week.

The sun rose slowly over the mountains casting rays of light over Bella's face. Even in sleep, she was the most beautiful woman on the face of this planet. I hated to wake her, to bring her back to the harsh realities of the world, but I had no choice. We had to be leaving for Carlisle's house in an hour, and it would take Bella longer to get ready due to the cesarean.

I stroked my fingers gingerly over her cheek. "Bella, it's time to wake up," I whispered softly into her ear. She stirred but refused to open her eyes. "Bella, we're leaving the hospital," I whispered.

Her eyes immediately snapped opened. "What?" she croaked her voice rough with disuse.

I almost laughed at the expression on her face. She didn't have any idea that I had been prodding Carlisle to discharge her for the past few hours.

"Carlisle said you could leave the hospital as long as we agreed to stay with him and Esme for a week. Are you okay with that?" I whispered stroking her tangled hair softly.

She nodded enthusiastically. "I want to take a shower first," she said. "Will you get Henry ready? Everyone will be so excited to see him!"

I froze in my attempts to get up and stared at Bella, shocked. Sure, it had only been about two days, but shouldn't she be out of the denial stage yet? "Bella…" I murmured gently. "Henry is gone," I said softly so as not to hurt her even more.

Her face fell immediately and she nodded slowly. "Oh," she whispered. "I knew that. I just…forgot." She closed her eyes and allowed a single tear to escape down her cheek.

Carefully so as not to hurt her, I pulled her into my arms and stroked her head. "Shh," I whispered. "It's okay. It's okay."

She pushed me away softly and wiped her face putting on a forced smile. "Oh I know," she said in a low monotone, trying to pass off as happy. "Can you help me up? I still want to take a shower."

I frowned at her. I knew what she was trying to do. Bella never liked showing any weakness. That wasn't who she was. She wanted to be strong for everyone around her when in reality, she was the one who should be allowed to crumble right now. "Bella, you don't have to be strong like this," I said.

Her forced smile quickly turned into a frown. "Edward, please don't," she whispered.

"But Bella…"

"No, Edward," she said, close to tears. "I need this. I need to do this. I need to be strong. I _need_ this, Edward."

I frowned but nodded quickly. I would do whatever she asked as long as it made her happy. I knew this didn't make her happy, but it was what she wanted. I would obey her every wish.

"Help me up?" Bella asked quietly.

I put one arm behind her back and the other around her shoulders before carefully lifting her into a sitting position. She winced but kept silent, again trying to be strong. I helped her stand up, a five-minute process, and then helped her shuffle to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked in on her own.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her.

"No." She smiled at me, forced of course, and turned toward the shower. "I can do it. Just get Hen…Just get yourself ready."

I didn't miss the almost slip up. "Okay," I said quietly before closing the door for her. A few minutes later, I heard her get in the shower and turn on the water. I turned around and walked over to the bed.

Slowly, I sunk down onto the mattress and put my head in my hands allowing my tears to leak free. I had promised myself that I wouldn't show any weakness around Bella: I would only do it in private.

I was the man of the house. I was Bella's husband. I was Henry's dad. I was supposed to be able to fix this all. I was supposed to be able to make Bella truly happy again. But I couldn't.

I stood there watching as Carlisle worked on my wife, desperately trying to get little Henry out in time while still trying to save Bella herself. I stood there doing absolutely nothing as two lives hung in the balance. I just stood there!

I heard the water shut off and quickly stood up wiping all traces of my tears away. There was no need for Bella to know how weak I truly was. I walked to the bathroom door and listened closely.

Bella shuffled slowly around getting dressed while trying not to hurt herself. After a few minutes, she sighed.

"Edward?" she called softly.

"Bella?" I asked pressing my face to the door.

"I need help," she whispered.

I knew it was hard for her to admit she needed someone's help, so as I opened the door and slowly walked in, I didn't comment on it. I just walked up and wrapped my arms carefully around her half-dressed body. It looked like she was able to get her shirt on, but she wasn't able to get her pants on.

"I can't get my pants on," she whispered confirming my thoughts. "I can't bend enough to do it." I pulled away and looked down at her.

"Does your stomach hurt a lot?" I questioned.

"I'm fine," she said, but one look into her eyes told me she was lying.

"Let me help you into your pants, and then we will get Carlisle to give you some medicine," I suggested. Bella nodded and grabbed onto my shoulders. Slowly and one leg at a time, she was able to get fully dressed. She pulled away from me and shuffled over to the mirror grabbing her little travel brush from her emergency suitcase.

I walked over and put my arms around her waist resting my chin on her head. She leaned into me and closed her eyes, sighing softly. I took the brush from her hands and gently began working my way through her wet hair.

"I love you," I whispered.

She managed to smile slightly. "I love you, too."

Carefully, I helped Bella out of the car and wrapped my arms around her waist. We walked slowly up to the porch where everyone was waiting: Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Charlie, Renee, Lucy, Jordan, and Maria. Carlisle walked behind us carrying Bella's suitcase.

I helped Bella up the stairs, taking it one step at a time, and smiled at everyone once we made it up. "You're all here," Bella whispered leaning her head on my shoulder.

Renee walked toward us slowly and put her arms around Bella squeezing her gently. Everyone else followed suit, hugging me afterwards.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked her when he noticed her wince. "Do you need any more medicine?"

"You just gave me some. I'm fine," she said softly. "I actually feel like taking a little walk with Esme. Is that okay?" she asked turning to look at me.

"I'm fine with it if Carlisle is," I answered.

"You really shouldn't be walking around so soon after your surgery, but I suppose I can allow you to take a short one."

"Is that okay, Esme?" Bella asked.

"Of course."

I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away allowing Esme to take my place. "Don't be gone too long," I whispered.

"I won't," she replied smiling softly at me.

* * *

Esme's Point of View

I linked arms with Bella and led the way over to the little stream not too far away. Bella winced as she tried to sit down.

"Do you want help?" I asked.

"No," she said quickly. After a few minutes, she was able to get into a sitting position. I sat next to her and looked out into the running water.

"I'm sorry I made you come with me," Bella whispered softly.

I shook my head and smiled reassuringly. "It was no problem at all. Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

Out of nowhere, Bella began to weep. The tears were coming so hard and so fast that she no longer had any control over her body. I pulled her close to me careful as she winced through her sobbing, and stroked her hair softly allowing my own tears to escape down my cheeks. I had to go through this exact same thing not too long ago. I never ever wanted any of my children to go through this kind of pain, and Bella _was_ my child.

"Es-Esme," she whimpered. "It's n-not fa-fair."

"I know, Bella," I whispered, not daring to raise my voice for fear of it cracking. "I know."

"I ca-carried him for s-so long. W-why did he ha-have to di-di-…" The tears escalated until she could no longer speak.

"Shh, Bella. Shh." Tears spilled freely down both of our faces.

"Ju-just h-hold m-me," she managed to say before allowing herself to be overcome by the sobs escaping her chest.

I ran my hand along her back soothingly for over an hour until all of her tears were shed, until there was not a drop left in her poor, fatigued body. And even then, I continued to run my hand in circles around her back.

"I know this isn't going to be easy," I whispered softly staring into the waters. "It wasn't easy for me, and it definitely won't be easy for you. But you can get past this. You can make it through all the pain and suffering, because, Bella, you are _so_ strong." I pulled her away from me keeping a firm grip on her shoulders as I stared into her eyes. "You are possibly the strongest young woman I know. And you can't forget that you have Edward to help you on your not-so-strong days."

"But I can't have those not-so-strong days," Bella whispered. I frowned at her taking in the sight of her tortured face. Her whole face was bright red, flushed and red rings rimmed her swollen eyes.

"Where on earth do you get off thinking that?" I asked, almost angry.

"I have to be strong," she whispered. "I have to show Edward how strong I can be. I have to show him that I won't be a damsel who will sink into the depths of depression. I can't do that to him, Esme. I can't!" Her breathing grew ragged as her insane resolve grew in her mind.

"Bella! Bella, calm down sweetie. Breathe. You need to breathe." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her head softly.

After a few minutes, she calmed down enough to listen to me speak again. "You are the craziest person I will ever know," I said quietly. "How could you ever think like that, Bella? This was _your_ baby! You have every right to be sad! You have every right to cry, even in front of Edward! And you have every excuse to sink into the depths of depression. I sure hope you don't, but only because I love you. I hate seeing you so tortured!"

"This was Edward's baby too," Bella whispered.

"I know that Bella, and he needs to understand that he doesn't have to be so strong either. You both need to get these crazy notions out of your heads and _hold_ eachother! Let him cry in your arms, and then cry in his arms! You both need this, Bella! God how you both need this."

"Is that what you and Carlisle did? You held eachother?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella. We held eachother as if our lives depended on it, and they did. Without Carlisle, I wouldn't have made it through. And he has told me countless times that without me, he wouldn't have made it through.

"You and Edward need eachother now more than ever. You need to get it through your head that you _can_ show him your pain. You _can_ cry in front of him. And you _can_ tell him how desperately you need him to hold onto you." Tears streamed down my face as I continued. "Edward loves you so much, Bella. He will do _anything_ to help you. Just let him. And in return, _you_ help _him_."

Bella laughed softly as more tears streamed down her face. She sniffled lightly and hugged me. "Look at us!" she laughed. "We're a bunch of red faced lunatics!"

I smiled and helped her stand up slowly. I hugged her close. "I love you, Bella," I whispered. "I am always here for you."

"Can I ask you one more question?" she asked pulling away.

"Of course."

She looked down at her feet as she spoke. "When does the pain end?"

I sighed. "It doesn't end, really," I said. A single tear slid down her face and landed in the grass. I lifted her chin slowly so she could look at me. "But it _does_ get better. You will always have that…_aching…_for little Henry," her eyes glistened as I finished, "But you will be able to move on in time."

"Thank you, Esme," she whispered.

We hugged eachother one last time before linking arms and walking slowly back to the house.

* * *

I want you all to know that I am purposefully staying away from Bella's Point of View. I don't feel I could do her justice right now. It will go back to her eventually though.

Please REVIEW. You all are the only driving force I have right now to keep going with this story.

REVIEW!


	13. Daydreams

Originally, this story was for a challenge. I realize now that I will not be able to finish it in time even though I have had months to complete it. I will still finish it, but I'm sorry it won't be done in time for the challenge.

I am going to attempt Bella's point of view now. It will most likely be a very horrible, sorry attempt, but I can try, can't I? So, here we go!

I don't own it.

JAR:

I sighed. "It doesn't end, really," I said. A single tear slid down her face and landed in the grass. I lifted her chin slowly so she could look at me. "But it _does_ get better. You will always have that…_aching…_for little Henry," her eyes glistened as I finished, "But you will be able to move on in time."

"Thank you, Esme," she whispered.

We hugged each other one last time before linking arms and walking slowly back to the house.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I lay in a corner in the family room of Carlisle and Esme's house curled into a ball, rocking back and forth, muttering to myself. I wouldn't allow anyone to touch me or speak to me. That would only make the day's events more real and more painful. As long as I was virtually "alone," I could pretend that nothing had happened. I could play out a different outcome to my life in my head.

I could pretend that the evil book existed, but in my daydream, it wasn't evil. It was beautiful, and I looked at it constantly, always in happiness. I could pretend that all the pictures of Edward and me, me with my huge belly, plastered over the pages of the album brought only joy to my heart instead of pain and a ripping sensation throughout my body.

I know that Alice's friends meant no harm in delivering the book to Edward and me. They didn't know about the unfortunate event; I refused to say the word miscarriage. How could they have known? I had only just been released from the hospital. Not even my parents knew about it. They thought I was still pregnant. I suppose they would have known immediately had they not been on a vacation.

In my daydream, I held Henry in my arms, bouncing him slightly, cooing softly. He gurgled and fell asleep to Edward humming my lullaby, our lullaby.

I didn't want to leave this dream. I refused, because in this dream, I had my baby with me. I could look into his sweet, relaxed face. I could pinch his tiny button nose, touch his large, closed eyes, and stroke his flushed, warm cheeks. In this dream, I could look over at Edward and see the smile on his face, the genuine smile that I hadn't seen since…the unfortunate event.

So there I lay, curled into a ball, dreaming of the impossible while Edward sat on the floor next to me, looking into my detached eyes. He had learned long ago not to touch me. Honestly, I felt bad for what I had done to him, but I couldn't handle any human contact right now. Not when it pulled me out of my dreams, my beautiful, beautiful dreams…

When Esme and I had returned from our talk, Edward hesitantly gave me the evil book, the photo album. I went into a fit of hysterics, throwing the book across the room and punching Edward over and over in the stomach, asking him why on earth he would give me that book at a time like this. I knew I was hurting him, but I had been past caring at that moment. I threw myself into the corner and went into my dream land. Edward had pulled me out twice with his touch, but he kept his hand away from me now, only looking into my eyes.

I could hear a conversation going on outside of my dream now, but I tried hard to not listen. I tried hard to keep my focus on my sleeping baby and my smiling Edward.

"What is going on?" a voice asked. Unwillingly, my mind registered that my mother was here. Which meant my father was also here.

"Something…something terrible has happened," Esme said softly allowing my parents to walk into the house. "You should…you should prepare now, because what you are about to see is not pleasant."

Not pleasant? I wondered what I looked like at the moment. I really didn't care though. As long as I could stay with my baby and my _happy_ Edward, I was fine.

"What do you mean?" Charlie nearly roared. "What happened?"

Unwillingly, I came out of my dream fully and took in the empty living room around me. I didn't make any noises indicating that I was "awake" now. I just kept rocking back and forth muttering to myself.

"Bella…" Esme's voice cracked. "Bella had a miscarriage…a miscarriage while you were gone," she finished quietly,fumbling her words.

All was silent before my mom ran into the room. She noticed me in the corner and froze, allowing Charlie to wrap his arms around her waist, restraining her.

"Don't touch her!" Esme yelled running in after them. "Don't touch her!" she repeated. "She'll go into hysterics! Don't touch her."

Renee pulled away from Charlie and walked slowly toward me. She knelt down next to Edward and looked into my tortured eyes. "Bella?" she whispered.

I stared at her wide eyed, trying to make my brain work faster, to comprehend what she was saying. I may have been out of my dream, but my mind was working slower than normal because of all the stress.

"She hasn't responded at all for the past hour," Edward said quietly. I could hear the pain in his voice, and I wanted to take that pain away.

Very slowly, I forced my head to move so I could look him in the eyes. I frowned. "Don't be sad," I whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure he could hear. I let myself lift my hand to touch his face softly. "Smile," I whispered.

"You smile," he whispered back lifting his hand to my hair slowly, making sure I wasn't going to freak out at his touch.

"I will if you will," I whispered.

A small smile broke out on Edward's face. It didn't quite touch his eyes, but I could tell he was trying. I forced a tiny smile onto my own face and sat up, scooting myself into Edward's lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, kissing my head.

"Bella, honey?" Renee asked.

I put my face into Edward's shoulder refusing to meet her anxious eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"For what?" Charlie asked, kneeling next to Renee.

"For disappointing you both," I whispered.

"Oh Bella." Renee patted my arm. "You haven't disappointed us. This is not your fault at all."

I sighed keeping my face in Edward's shoulder. "Can you go," I asked quietly. "I…I want to be alone with Edward."

"Of course," Charlie said. He helped Renee stand up before walking out of the room. "We love you, Bella," he called before they left the house.

"Take me to our room?" I asked Edward.

Without a word, he picked me up, holding me tightly. We walked past Esme and up the stairs into the guest room where we lay on the bed, Edward keeping me in his arms.

"Be happy, please," I whispered before falling into a restless sleep, the only sleep I could hope for at this point.

* * *

Please REVIEW!


	14. I'm Right Here

JAR:

"Be happy, please," I whispered before falling into a restless sleep, the only sleep I could hope for at this point.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

Four Months Later

It has been four months to the day since…the event. Four months, and nothing has changed in Bella. Oh sure, she goes about her day seemingly normal to those who don't know her well. She cooks, she cleans, she talks to people, she has even taken an interest in photography, which she is amazingly good at. But she isn't my Bella. She is only a shell of who she used to be.

I try to make her happy. I try with everything I have in me. I play the piano for her, I cook and clean for her so she doesn't have to, and I set up romantic evenings on the beach. She just isn't happy. She tries though. Oh does she try, so hard that it actually hurts to watch.

I have tried to ignore the subject of…the event…these past four months. However, tonight I plan on bringing it to the surface. I have talked things over with Carlisle, and he thinks that Bella needs to talk. He thinks that her keeping everything bottled up is bad for her.

"It will even help you," he had mentioned much to my disapproval. I didn't need help. This was all about Bella. She is the one who was…pregnant, not me.

So there I sat on the living room floor, a blanket spread out beneath me. The lights were dim, the room illuminated by candles. I planned on trying to lighten the mood a bit before bringing up the subject of…the event.

I checked my watch quickly. Bella would be back from the store any minute now. And sure enough…

"Edward?"

"In the living room," I called quietly.

Bella walked around the corner, a few grocery bags in hand. She stopped in her tracks and looked at me oddly before looking around the dim room.

"What's all this?" she asked.

I smiled as best as I could and patted my lap. She put the bags down on the floor and walked slowly toward me before kneeling down and settling into my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What's all this?" she whispered again.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you," I whispered in her ear, running my fingers through her hair softly.

She leaned forward and turned to look at me, confusion in her eyes. "You needed a blanket and candles to say that?" she asked.

I frowned. "Bella, I wanted to have a romantic evening with you. Please, for me?"

"I'm not saying we can't have a romantic evening. I'm just confused. I don't understand why you had to go and get out all the candles. Now we are going to have to clean it all up."

I frowned again. This was one of the "perks" of the event. Bella was so critical now. I let go of her and looked away.

"Edward?"

"Bella, we need to talk," I said still looking away from her.

"Okay…about what?"

"I know we have been trying to avoid this subject for a while, but I feel, and so does Carlisle, that we need to talk about this."

I felt her freeze on my lap before she dropped her arms from around my neck and leaned away. "You talked to Carlisle about this?" she whispered.

I looked down at her, confused by her tone of voice. "Yes, I talked to Carlisle."

A few tears slid down her cheeks and onto my legs before she looked up, hurt evident in her eyes. "How could you?" Her poor voice cracked.

"Bella?" I was truly confused. Why was she acting this way over me talking to Carlisle? I gently wiped away her tears leaving my fingers on her face.

"I have…I have been waiting for four months for you to bring this up, Edward," she whispered trying to look anywhere but in my eyes.

"I didn't know you wanted to talk about it," I said. "You could have brought it up too, you know."

"No, I couldn't!" she exclaimed. "You won't even smile at me anymore, Edward! How could I talk about it with you?"

"I smile at you," I said lowering my hands. "All the time."

"That isn't a smile, Edward. That's a grimace. I didn't want to torture you anymore by bringing this up."

"Well, at least I try to be happy!" I nearly yelled.

Her mouth dropped open, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "And I _don't_ try? You have _got_ to be kidding me!" She jumped out of my lap and towered over me. "I can't believe you talked to Carlisle before you talked to me!"

I shook my head. "Stick to one topic, Bella! I know you are trying to be happy. You are trying so hard that it literally hurts to watch! But you aren't succeeding!"

"And you are? Edward, you never smile anymore! You aren't ever happy anymore! How am I supposed to be happy when you aren't! How am I supposed to be happy when you are like a walking zombie, only surfacing every now and then to have a 'romantic evening' with me? I need more than just a romantic night with you! I need you to talk to me! Talk to _me_, Edward! Your _wife_! Not your father! This didn't happen to your father! This happened to me! This happened to us!"

I sat there looking up at her in complete shock. "You don't talk to me either," I whispered.

"I've tried," Bella croaked softly. "But every time I bring it up, you shy away from the subject and go play your piano or plan some romantic getaway."

"You have never tried, Bella."

"Yes I have. Every day. You are just too far gone to notice it."

"I'm not gone!" I shouted. "You sound just like my father! I shouldn't be depressed or sad or 'too far gone!' This was your baby! You are the one that carried him! Not me!"

"But he was yours too! You helped make him, Edward! Or do you not remember that little detail? Henry was yours too just as much as he was mine! You have every right to be upset! But you need to talk to me! Not just for you, but for me! I need you to talk to me, Edward! I need you!"

"I'm right here!" I yelled. "I'm right in front of you, Bella! You have never tried to talk to me! I think I would have noticed!"

"All you notice anymore is your stupid piano! You only notice me if you want something physical! Edward, I am not a freaking machine that you can use when you need me and turn off when you don't!"

It took me a moment to register my next movements, but when I finally did realize it, I stared at her in shock. I just slapped her! She grabbed her cheek and allowed a few tears to slide down her face.

My jaw popped open at the same time she grabbed her cheek. "Oh my gosh," I whispered. I tried to reach for her, but she backed away a step. "Oh Bella," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"How could you?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"You just…it's just…you made me angry! How could you think I would use you like that, Bella? I would never do that!"

"Just like I thought you would never slap me," she whispered. I stared at her as she kept her hand to her cheek, clearly in pain. Had I really slapped her that hard? "I'm going to bed," she whispered. "Can you…you can sleep on the couch."

She walked away, picking up the forgotten groceries with one hand, never once looking back. I fell onto the floor and began to sob.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of something burning. My mind shied away from the smell, and I tried to keep myself asleep, but once I saw the burning blanket through my closed lids, I figured it was time to get up.

I jumped up and smacked the flames out with my shirt which I had torn off in my frenzy. The once lit candles lay on their sides on the floor, the cause of the fire. I stood there breathing heavily as I looked down at my watch. It was only one in the morning. Stupid candles!

Just then, I heard a quiet sniffle from the living room entrance. I looked up and found Bella standing there in her sweats and baggy T-shirt, her arms folded across her chest, her head bent slightly to one side in her sadness. Her hair was in knots around her head, but she still somehow managed to look beautiful as ever, even in the shadows of the darkness.

Very slowly, I walked over to her. She didn't move, but I could tell she wouldn't protest if I put my arms around her. So I did just that. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to my chest. She kept her arms folded across her chest and began sobbing into me, her entire body shaking.

No words needed to be said in that moment. She knew I was sorry. I knew I was forgiven. We both knew we needed to do something, and fast. But now was not the time. Now, she needed me, and I needed her. I pulled her closer to me and breathed in her scent, trying to contain my slowly building sobs.

Eventually, she unfolded her arms and wrapped them around my waist, pushing herself even closer to me, trying to hold herself together. I stroked her hair gently, letting her know that it was going to be okay.

"We need to get some help," she whispered after a while, her head turned sideways into my chest.

"I know," I whispered back. "I'm sure Carlisle knows someone who could help us with this…situation."

"This doesn't mean I don't love you though," she said softly. "I love you so much that I want to do something to fix this. Because we obviously can't do it on our own."

"I love you too," I whispered. "Now can I come sleep upstairs with you? Maybe we can prevent the house from going up in flames that way."

She pulled away and smiled slightly up at me. I leaned my forehead up against hers. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

* * *

Please Review. The numbers dropped last chapter. That's depressing. So please review a ton!


	15. Henry and Anna

JAR:

"I love you too," I whispered. "Now can I come sleep upstairs with you? Maybe we can prevent the house from going up in flames that way."

She pulled away and smiled slightly up at me. I leaned my forehead up against hers. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

* * *

Bella's Point of View

It has been two months since Edward slapped me. We have gone into grief counseling and marriage counseling since then to try and work everything out. The counselor suggested that every night before bed, we talk about our day and what has concerned us the most. We are supposed to talk about what we have been feeling that day.

Today is the six month anniversary of Henry's death. It has been a very rough day for me, and I couldn't wait to talk to Edward about it. I had really come to rely on these talks we had to help me feel better.

"Edward?" I called.

"Let me get dressed quickly," he called from the bathroom. He walked out a moment later in his pajamas, his hair dripping from his shower. He jumped onto our bed and took me into his arms, burying his face in my hair. "Do you want to go first?" he asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter. You can go if you want to," I said leaning into his chest and closing my eyes.

"It has actually been a really good day for me," Edward commented. "I went to Henry's grave right after work. That's why I was a little late."

"You went to his grave alone?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"I tried to call you to see if you wanted to come too, but you wouldn't answer your phone. I actually called five times."

I leaned back against him and closed my eyes again. That had been when I was having my emotional break down. I didn't want to talk to him during that ordeal, so I had screened his calls.

"Weird," I whispered. "Anyway, go on."

"I told Henry that I loved him. I even told him you loved him for you. I put some fresh flowers on his grave. Really, it feels like a fresh beginning. I don't know what it is. It's just…I feel happier than I have in a very long time."

I took a deep breath trying to keep in the sob that was rising in my chest. I couldn't tell him how I felt now. He was happy for once. I couldn't ruin that for him.

"So how has your day been?" Edward asked quietly as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's been…great," I lied. "I was able to bake those cookies that you devoured when you got home." I tried to laugh, but me being the bad liar I am, my voice cracked.

"Bella?" Edward pulled me away from his chest and turned me towards him. "Honey, you're lying to me. Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying," I said quietly, looking down at the sheets. "It really has been a…great day." My betraying voice cracked again, and this time, Edward wasn't putting up with it anymore. He lifted my chin with his finger forcing me to look at him.

"Isabella Cullen, stop lying to me," he demanded in a soft voice. "The point of this exercise is to be honest with each other. Please tell me what's wrong. No lying this time."

I small sob escaped my lips and I fell into Edward, burying my face in his chest. "I can't bring you down like that," I whispered as he stroked my back soothingly.

He understood immediately. "Bella, just because I had a good day doesn't mean you had a good day. You don't need to hide your bad day from me just because I had a good day. Please, sweetheart, please tell me what happened today."

I quivered in his arms. "There is a reason I wouldn't let you in the living room today," I whispered.

"Go on."

"I broke your piano." I didn't dare move for fear of what he would do to me.

In a strained voice, he whispered, "Go on."

I pulled away and looked at him, frantically searching his face for any sign of anger. All I saw was pain. "I didn't mean to break it, Edward," I said quickly. "Honestly, I didn't. Please don't be mad at me!"

"Bella," Edward soothed. "Love, calm down. It's just a piano. It doesn't matter."

"I was…I was having a…a breakdown. And your piano was in my way. I broke the television too if that makes you feel better."

"Bella, you need to breathe sweetheart. Please. I don't care about my piano. I only care about you. Now breathe for me."

I did as I was told and took a few deep breaths before falling into him again.

"Why were you having a breakdown," Edward asked quietly.

"It's been six months to the day," I whispered into him. "I couldn't handle it. Henry would be six months old today, probably crawling around the house. I would be running around, trying to pick up all the little toys he could grab and choke on. I would watch a movie with him, bake some cookies with him…You know, that's why I made the cookies. I was a little…delusional…today. He was there, helping me."

"Oh, Bella…"

"I know Edward," I cried. "I'm so stupid. It's been six months. I should be happy like you. But…I don't know how! I need my Henry! He's mine, and I need him with me!"

"Bella," Edward whispered, trying so hard to disguise the fact that he was crying with me. "Honey, you are not stupid."

"But I'm so weak," I said. "You are so strong, Edward! And I'm weak, making up delusions of my son to keep me happy. And then when the delusion ends, I go about wrecking your piano and the TV! How are you so strong and I'm not?"

"You are not weak, Bella! You are grieving."

"But it's been six months! I shouldn't be grieving still!"

"The average grieving period is one year, Bella. You are perfectly normal."

I stopped talking and just sobbed into Edward's chest, clawing at his shirt, pulling him closer to me. I sobbed for so long that, eventually, I became exhausted and fell asleep in his arms, tears still falling silently down my face.

* * *

That night, I had the most amazing dream. I was in a park feeding the birds little pieces of bread when a little boy walked up to me.

"Excuse me, miss?" he said quietly.

I looked down and immediately fell back onto the bench behind me. "Henry!" I whispered breathlessly.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed jumping into my lap. I couldn't seem to make my arms work enough to wrap them around his little body, so I just sat there staring down at his bronze hair, his chubby cheeks, his button nose, his large, brown eyes…

"How…how old are you?" I whispered.

He leaned back and held up four chubby fingers, smiling hugely. "I'm four!" he yelled happily.

I laughed breathlessly as a few tears slid down my cheeks. I couldn't believe this was happening! My son was here with me! He was here!

"Mommy?" he questioned. He leaned up and wiped my tears away with his chubby fingers. "Why are you crying?"

I laughed again, this time taking Henry in my arms, squeezing him tightly to me. "Oh, my baby!"

Henry laughed and pulled away, wrapping his arms around my neck and looking up into my eyes. "I miss you, mommy," he whispered in his baby voice.

I bit my lip as a few more tears slid down my cheeks. "I miss you too, baby."

"I wish I could have stayed with you and daddy."

"I wish you could have too. I miss you every single day."

"I just needed to go and stay with Anna," Henry said quietly. "She needed me more."

I looked down at him questioningly. "Who is Anna?"

"My little sister!" Henry exclaimed. "I am supposed to keep her safe." I stared at him, dumbfounded, as he continued. "John tells me that it is one of the biggest jobs an angel could be given. And I'm only four! Isn't it great?" He smiled hugely at me, but his smile soon turned into a frown. "Mommy?" he questioned. "What's wrong, mommy?"

"Who is John?" I asked breathlessly.

"My guardian angel, of course! He watches over me!" he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why aren't you happy, mommy?"

"Oh, Henry," I whispered, wrapping my arms tighter around him. "I'm so happy that I'm crying! Oh, baby, I love you so much!"

"I love you too mommy! I have to go now, though. Anna is calling me."

I pulled him tighter to me, sobbing now. "No!" I exclaimed. "No, Henry! Please don't leave me!"

"I have to, mommy."

"No!" I cried, pushing his head into my chest and standing up. "No! We can run away together, Henry! We can run away and be together forever!"

"Mommy, I have to go," Henry said softly as he pulled his face away from my chest. He stroked my face gently. "But Anna will be with you very soon. And then I will be with you all the time after that, because I am supposed to be Anna's guardian angel while she is on earth."

I sobbed quietly. "I love you Henry. You better come visit me again!" I ordered quietly as I set him down.

He hugged my legs tightly before running away from me, waving the whole time. "I love you, mommy!"

"I love you, Henry!"

* * *

I awoke to Edward shaking me softly as he wiped tears from my face. "Bella, honey, wake up," he whispered.

I opened my eyes slowly and started into Edward's sparkling irises. He looked at me worriedly for a moment before I broke into a grin.

"Bella?"

I got onto my knees and trailed kisses down cheek, to his jaw, and down his neck. "I love you, Edward," I whispered. "I'm sorry for everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered kissing my neck and jaw. "Now what is all this for?" he questioned.

"You want to…have a little…romance tonight…?" I trailed off suggestively. I wanted Anna with us now, and I needed Edward for that. But I also wanted him. I needed him. I hadn't had him for a long time now.

He laughed. "Welcome back," he whispered before pushing me onto my back.

* * *

So I couldn't wait to put this chapter up. I couldn't even wait for more wonderful reviews. I'm just so excited! There is one more chapter after this, and then, there will be a sequel! Please REVIEW!


	16. Take a Deep Breath

JAR:  
"You want to…have a little…romance tonight…?" I trailed off suggestively. I wanted Anna with us now, and I needed Edward for that. But I also wanted him. I needed him. I hadn't had him for a long time now.

He laughed. "Welcome back," he whispered before pushing me onto my back.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Three Months Later

I woke up to Edward softly snoring. It would have been funny if I had been able to lie there and listen to it, but unfortunately, but stomach had other ideas for my morning activities.

I threw the covers off of me waking Edward in the process and bolted to the bathroom, throwing myself over the toilet just in time to enjoy the lovely fluids coming out of my body. Oh joy!

Edward ran in after me and held my hair away from my face as he rubbed my back soothingly. When I was finally done erupting, he pulled me into his arms. "Are you sick?" he asked softly.

I was on the verge of tears until I remembered a certain dream I had had a few months ago…three months ago to be precise. I pulled away from Edward, a huge smile on my face.

"Bella? You must be sick! You have never been happy to throw up. Come on, let's get you to the doctor."

He began to pick me up, but I pushed my way out of his arms and threw myself over the toilet once again, retching up everything left inside of me. When it was all out, I began to laugh hysterically. Edward looked at me, worry clear in his eyes.

"Bella, why on earth are you laughing?" he asked.

"Take me to the store?" I asked, smiling hugely. I needed a certain item…

"Fine. But you _will_ explain everything when we get back."

I nodded and practically ran out the door and to the car.

* * *

"Bella? Bella honey, are you okay? You have been in there for over an hour."

I laughed quietly to myself as I stared at the little device on the floor. Funny how the last time I was in this predicament, I was scared to death. Now, I was the happiest person alive!

"Bella, please!" Edward begged. "You ran in there immediately after we got home from the store. What are you doing? You wouldn't even show me what you bought!"

I looked down at the device again and smiled hugely. I was pregnant. Henry had been right! Little Anna was on her way!

"Isabella Cullen!" Edward shouted.

I laughed out loud. "Edward, would you calm down? Maybe take a few deep breaths?"

There was silence on the other side of the door before a loud crash sounded around the house. And there he stood right in front of me, worry evident on his face. He knelt down in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"You have to fix the door again," I commented, acting as blasé as possible. This was just too great!

"Isabella Maria…"

"Oh save it," I cut him off. "Calm down. There is nothing wrong with me."

"Then why have you been in here for the last hour?! And why wouldn't you show me what you bought at the store?" He was so confused. It was too funny!

"Because I wanted to wait a bit," I said staring at him innocently.

"Why?" he asked, on the verge of explosion.

"So the color would show up to confirm it."

He took a deep breathe in and let it out slowly. "You will tell me what you are talking about," he said slowly. "And you will tell me now."

"How about I show you?" I asked smiling.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "Fine," he said while letting his breath out. "Show me."

I picked up the little device from behind my back and held it up for him to see, making sure to have the little pink line right in his face.

And then, he fainted.

* * *

Oh boy! Sweet stuff! Did you notice the reused lines from the first chapter?

Thanks for all the reviews to the last chapter. They were amazing!

If you want a sequel, you have to do something for me. You have to REVIEW! I will not put the sequel up until I have a certain amount of reviews. And I won't tell you how many that is, because I'm just that evil! Mwahahaha!

The faster you review, the faster the sequel gets put up!


	17. SEQUEL

The Sequel is up! You may now squeal in pleasure!

It is called Forever. Read and review!

Musically Inclined


End file.
